Missing Piece
by iczelion
Summary: When a new vampire is born and is adopted into Cross Academy she changes everyones lives, especially Zero's. Y&K Z
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! I'm not new on fanfiction but I am new to Vampire Knight. I just started reading the series a few months ago and thought it was one of the greatest anime's I've read for a long time!**

**I know I'm a terrible speller so please do ignore. Also, I'm new to this story so if there is anything you find wrong I'd appreciate if you let me know. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames will be ignored or flamed back. I'm not too positive about the level of Vampires or how they change so again, sorry if I screw that up also.**

**I do not own Vampire Knight, I only wish I did**

Zero walked quietly down the corridor with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Why would the chairman want to talk to him? He was already tired enough with his guardian duties, his classes and his obsessive teasing with Yuuki. To give up his precocious time to have a heart to heart with the man who calls himself Zero's father was not Zero's idea of fun.

He sighed as he stopped in front of the Chairman's door and knocked lightly. "Come in!" The Chairman called in somewhat less of his cheerful voice. Zero obeyed, opening the door and stepping into the room. "Zero! You came!"

"What is it that you want?" Zero asked annoyed. The chairman frowned at him then smiled.

"I need to ask you for a favor."

"What favor?" Zero asked, getting more annoyed and bored at the moment.

"It's about the night class." Chairman warned. Zero stiffened noticeably and inhaled at the words.

"What about the night class?"

"I'm expecting a visitor-"

"No. I have nothing to do with them or your visitors. Get Yuuki if you want a welcoming committee." Zero was turned to the door, ready to walk out when the Chairman spoke again.

"There's a problem, and she isn't a vampire. Not yet."

"What?" Zero hissed dangerously.

"Kaname is bringing her here. It seems that you and this girl have much in common."

"What are you talking about?" Zero demanded.

"We got news of a Vampire attack just outside the limits of the school. A family was murdered, all except for a young woman." Zero shook his head against the thought, remembering his own family and the same fate they had faced. Then he remembered what had befallen over him when that had happened.

"What do you mean that she isn't a Vampire yet?" Zero asked.

"I'm not sure if she was bitten or not. The message wasn't clear. If she was, Kaname can handle it well enough, if she wasn't I will be in need of your assistance."

"Why me?" Zero asked angrily.

"It sounds that either way, you can relate to her misfortune. Perhaps you can help her get through it. Just as Yuuki helped you through that first night." It was an unfair blow. Zero couldn't help but remember that night he had first came to Cross Academy. If it hadn't been for Yuuki he would have been lost completely and both he and the Chairman knew it.

Before he could reply however, the door to the room was flung open and Kaname ran in cradling a frail figure in his arms. The girls long hair draped over the Vampire's ghostly arm, her dark green eyes, wide in fear and her thin body shaking violently. Her blood was pulsing in adrenaline, Zero turned his head sideways and began to breathe through his mouth. At least she was still human.

"Put me down!" The girl demanded in a weak voice. "Let me go!" It was clear she was trying to wiggle free from his arms and by his torn coat she had fought pretty hard. Kaname ignored her and carried her to the chair in front of the Chairman's desk. She beat weak fists against his solid chest as silent tears ran down her red face. Zero watched silently, unsure what to do at the moment.

He couldn't look away from those frighten eyes. He was sure that on his terrible night he had looked the same. He was sure that her expression mirrored his at one point and for the first time he actually understood the sympathy he would constantly see in Yuuki's face.

"She's turning." Kaname warned. Zero's head shot up towards him, so she had been bit. He straightened and then looked at the Vampire before him.

"Kill her." The room fell silent except for the girls sobs as they all turned to look at Zero.

"Kill her?" Kaname demanded.

"Do it! You wanted my help Chairman. This is the only relief you can give her. Kill her before it's to late. She's still human enough. Don't allow her to change fully." Zero said firmly.

"She's still a person! There's no reason to murder her!" Kename snapped, shaking now in anger.

"She won't be a person for long!" Zero countered. "You're willing to damn her to our fate instead of saving her!"

"Please. . . " The girl whispered, gasping for breathe as the venom began to slowly make her way through her blood. ". . . Don't let me turn into one of them." Zero looked at the Chairman, expecting an agreement.

"You don't know what you ask." Kaname said soothingly to her as he leaned closer. She pushed him back from herself and looked at the chairman also.

"I know. . . who they are! I know what happened! Please, let me die!" Zero ached in sympathy, she was the same age as him, perhaps a year younger. He had been so little when it had happened to him. The differences was that he was still too young to understand. She wasn't.

"Do it." Zero repeated but the Chairman shook his head.

"It's not right to kill an innocent creature."

"You idiot!" Zero yelled. "Look at her! Will she honestly live a innocent life if she does turn?"

"It's not right Zero. Perhaps I was wrong, I should have realized that this could have triggered your own memories. I'm sorry for not thinking clearly."

"You never think clearly!" Zero hissed. "Let her die."

"I'm sorry my son. I can't." The Chairman replied solemnly. Zero then turned to Kaname, inwardly wincing with the knowledge of what he was about to do.

"Do let her go through it. We've never gotten along but don't let your hatred of me cloud your judgment of her." Kaname looked at the girl and then sadly up at Zero.

"I can not do what you ask me to do." He sounded sincere but Zero growled.

"Then I'll do it!" Zero yelled and reached for the gun at his side. Before he could pull out the barrel Kaname ran over and grabbed his arm.

"No! You can't!" Zero tried pushing him back but Kaname wouldn't budge. Their strengths were evenly matched which meant neither could move the other.

"Zero, that's enough." The chairman demanded. Zero finally released his hold on the gun so Kanametook a stepback.

"Fine!" He hissed. "But this sin is on you. I'll have no part in it!" He spun towards the door. The girl was crying more then before, with sweat gleaming down her face and her body trembling. She took a rattling breathe and Zero could see her fangs fall into place with the edges as sharp as a blade. He sighed then walked out the door before he could hear the screams.

**Please Review and tell me if it really sucked.Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I would first like to thank all my reviewers and everyone who added me to his/her favorites list.**

**_YashaLoves69_**

**_under-a-vampire's-spell_ - thank you so much**

**_MemoryStillHauntsMe_**

**_nataliexkathryne_ - Thank you for the review**

**_Torn in�Two_**�

**I appreciate all of you taking the time to read and review my work. Please continue to comment me, the story means nothing unless I know I have readers. PS Sorry to all those Kaname lovers out there but I'm a Zero fan. Kaname isn't that much of a good guy in this story.�**

"Zero! I need your help over here!" Yuuki demanded as a group of girls tried to push pass her to get to the Night class. She had been herded back�too much by the swarm of eager fans. 

"If you don't move�back. . ." Zero hissed, appearing at Yuuki's side, "you will be hurt!" The girls faces fell and all immdiantly backed away, frowning at his threat but knowing that he meant it when he was this moody. 

"Wow Zero, harsher then usual." Yuuki congradulated him, sighing in relief that she could move. 

"Would they act so crazy if they really knew?" Zero asked, glaring at the group. 

"What?" 

"Would they still think them gods if they knew what we did?" He snapped, causing her�to jump in surprise.

"I-I don't-" 

"Nevermind!" He looked over�his shoulder to see the vampires glidding into the building, trying to spot out one face in particular. Kaname was no where to be seen, neither was the new girl although that was to be expected. Kaname however, had no reason to be absent. 

"What is it Zero?" Yuuki asked in concern as she watched his face. He looked sideways at her but didn't reply. "What did�Father want?"

"There was a new vampire�born today." He said, watching as the doors close to conceal the soulless group�within. 

"Really?" Yuuki�gasped as the girls got bored and soon drifted off in twos and threes. ��

"Her family was attacked, all killed in a raid." He continued. "Kaname found her, brought her�here." 

"She was bitten?" Yuuki asked cautiously, watching him closely for any sign of change in him. Wondering how he was taking all this in his head. 

"Yes." 

"Are you alright?" 

"No. . ." He began walking, not really caring where he was headed. Yuuki followed obediantly next to him, knowing that it was better that she stayed quiet. 

"Kiryu! Prefect Kiryu!" Zero looked over his shoulder to see Ichijo running after them. "It seems that we are in need of your assistance." 

"What do you want?" Zero asked. 

"Master Kaname wishes to have a word with you. And Prefect Yuuki." 

"You can tell your master that I have nothing to�say." Zero snapped. 

"It's about the girl, Rika." Ichijo replied. Zero looked at him for a long moment then at Yuuki who waited for his answer. "She refuses to speak to anyone."

"Then what do you want me for?" 

"I'm just passing�on the message from master�Kaname. Could you please come?" Zero sighed in annoyance but nodded and was�guided�into the night class dorms. A large group of vampires stood motionless in front of Kaname's room. The door was closed but he could still hear the yelling.

"Let me out of here!" A women shouted from the other side. 

"It's been like this since�master Kaname brought her."�Ichijo said�and knocked on the door. 

"Come in." Inside Zero could see the�same weak girl, standing in the corner of the room. Her�hair was now a silvery white and her eyes were�brighter then before. She had changed, it was�clear but she didn't seem�all that happy about it. 

Kaname was standing opposite from her. The sofa and table had been overturned, papers and a empty glass now littered the floor, along with a tablet. 

"Kiryu, I appreciate you coming." Kaname said calmly. "You remember Rika?"

"What�do you want?"�Zero demanded as he�avoided her eyes. 

"I'm having a bit of a problem-"

"Please!" Rika begged from the corner, focousing only on Zero. "I just want to go home." 

"This�is her?" Yuuki asked as�she stepped into the room. Zero grabbed her arm, holding her back as he watched Rika's body stiffen then tremble at the�smell of her blood. Rika quickly covered her mouth�with her hand and shook her head, backing�as far into the wall as possible.

"Please go." She said to Yuuki, her hand�muffling her words. "I don't want to hurt you!" �

"I warned you." Zero hissed to Kaname. "You should have let her die." 

"She won't stay here, she won't take a tablet, she won't let any one of us near her.�She_ hates_ vampires." Kaname said. 

"You killed my family!" Rika shouted. "I didn't want this!" She picked up a lamp, the closest thing to her side and flung it�at his�head. Kaname ducked slightly,�as it glided over him. The other vampires�gasped in anger. "You made me one of you!"

"She tried to hit master Kaname!" The angry hisses started as the other vampires tried to get inside. Kaname held up his palm, causing them to quiet and become still. 

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching her Kiryu. Until she learns more about us.�You�two seem to share the same qualities. The same hatred." Yuuki�looked up at Zero for a reaction at his remark,�but Zero didn't reply. He walked over to Rika who was�still�crying with her hands clenched into fists at her side.

He looked down at her face. She was scared, terrified, he knew that�feeling, but she was also angry and he understood that one even more. Her eyes held a mixture of sadness and hate. Her body was trembling with restraint and disgust, he didn't know�how to�help�her but�he also knew�he was possibly the only one who could. �

"Come�on." Zero replied, grabbing her hand in his. 

"Thank you Kiryu." Kaname said with a slight smile as he bowed his head. 

"This�isn't for you!" Zero hissed then turned to Yuuki as he pulled Rika along�behind him. "Stay with Kaname for now." He couldn't allow her to get hurt and she would if Rika lacked control. Yuuki nodded in understanding�then moved towards Kaname's side, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulder. Kaname smiled slightly�in triumph as Zero left the room. 

��

�


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much everyone. I'm so exstatic that they updated the document sources. i was forced to write all my updates at shcool and now I can do it at home. Yay! **

**Ok, thank all of you for updating. I really enjoy this fanfiction and I am sory it took so long. A special thanks to:**

**Hakumei-Ko**

**under-a-vampires-spell - Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Smoke Thief - I'm sorry about the words. I really have no idea why it did that. It didn't look like that when I was editing it. Hopefully this one comes out better. **

**Voldanita- Love the name**

**Me Want Mochi - I'm glad you understand it. I also just started this manga and I was rather confussed at first also. If your looking for anywhere to read the whole thing fully I know a website so let me know! **

**If I missed anyone please let me know and I send my deepest apologise.**

Zero dragged Rika away from the dorms, sighing heavily and wondering just what he was going to do with her. She was hungry, he could feel her shaking as they went, could hear her panting behind him and still covering her mouth with her hand.

He had to get a tablet in her, either that or. . . No. He wouldn't think of that just yet. First she had to except this, that was the first step. He had excepted it to an extent, not by choice but here he was. 'That was because of Yukki', he thougt to himself. If it hadn't been for her, he would have ended it long ago. But Rika had no one, not that she knew.

He shook his head, there was only one thing he could do now. He had to isolate her, just like they had done to him. It wasn't fair, it was almost cruel but until she did understand it was the only way.

"Come one." He demanded. Rika whimpered as he yanked on her arm but followed obediantly.

He took her into the quest room he used in Chairman cross' quarters and closed the door. "Sit down." He offered, waving to the bed. She did and hugged her knees to her chest, looking for any knid of comfort. "Why didn't you take the blood tablet?" He asked.

"I did take it. He made me take it!" She hissed sharply, but dared not look at him.

"I saw it on the floor." He argued.

"That was another one. I couldn't hold down the first." So she got sick because of the tablets also? He mused over that. 'Now what?' he thought. "Why?" She asked sadly. "Why is this happening?"

"Things happen. You must learn to live with it."

"Like you?" She snapped. "I don't want to live with it! You wanted to kill me before, will you do it now?" He could see the desperation in her eyes, the sad, longing that he had contimously felt. Would he kill her? Could he kill her? She was just one more vampire, one more problem and she didn't want to be.

"No." He said. "I won't." Her face fell as the tears rose. "I know what this means to you. My family was murdered in the same way as yours." He paused then went on. "But you have to continue moving on. there are things worth living for." He said knowing that he himself didn't fully believe it. He had Yuuki, he had his revenge but. . . somehow that wasn't enough for him.

He had kept himself sane by knowig that he could potect the girl that was like a sister to him. To protect a lot of people from the other level E vampires. But she didn't have any of that. She was far worse off then he.

"Life isn't worth living." She whispered more to herself then anyone else. She gasped for air and hugged her stomach, bitting her lip to keep from crying out.

"You need to feed."

"I'd rather die!"

"If you don't feed now you could kill many others. Is that what you want?" She didn't reply. "You'll attack many innocent people. Do you want to do that?"

"No." She whispered. "But I can't take the tablet!" She argued.

"I know that." Zero said as he took of his black jacket and began rolling up his sleeve. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she shook her head fiercly.

"Please don't." She begged. He ignored her and brought his wrist up to his mouth bitting down on his own arm until he could taste the red liquid fill his mouth. He had no interest in his own blood but Rika stiffined noticably as her eyes became darker, craving, yearning.

She was strong for a newborn, most would have attacked by now but she gripped the side of the bed, shaking uncontrollably. Her breathe came out in gasps. He glided over to her, sitting by her side and rasing his arm towards her face.

She let out a low whimper that sounded more like a growl then gave up. Her hands wrapped around his arm in an unbreakable hold and then she leaned down and bit over the already open wound.

Zero watched silently as she began sucking the blood. It hurt, is this what Yuuki went through? Not for her it was probably worse. But he didn't say a word, just watched as his blood dripped down her chin and onto the bed sheets.

Why was he even helping her? She was another vampire, and yet he felt so connected to her. He knew her, he understood. He also remembered how everyone had treated him when he became this monster. He didn't want that for her. Yuuki had been the closest person to understand him but even she could never comprehend the true disgust he felt for himself. This girl, this vampire could.

It was ironic to say the least but he knew he had to help her. He had to.

**Please Review! I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys rock hard abs! I couldn't believe it when I opened my e-mails and saw so many reviews! I am honored (bows). Truthfully, I had no idea where I was going with this story but after reading so much encouragement from you guys I finally thought of an agreeable plot that I hope will please you. So these have been my start off chapters and the next ones, I promise will be much, much better. **

**Oh and I started reading the newest additions to Vampire Knight and now I can honestly say I rerally, really dislike Kaname! Sorry Kaname lovers out there, I can't stand the guy! Poor Zero!! If anyone doesn't know, you can read all of Vampire Knight at It's awesome and totally free! **

**A major thanks to:**

**littleanjel-**

**rabid-pineapple-juice-**

**arya21- Yes, Zero did inspire me to make a Rika character but I thought that since the actual anime is pushing Yukki more towards Kaname, Zero deserved someone special also. And no flame taken, I don't know what's happening but I do apologize for the spacing. **

**hpnai-**

**Hakumei-Ko- Thank you! I know Zero can sometimes be described as a true, heartless ****vampire but there is a hidden sweetness in him. D**

**Kary666-**

**glozinga- Thank you so much and I will try not to make you wait so long again!**

**MeaKuran- Thanks! And I will work on the detail, thanks for the advice!**

**under-a-vampire's-spell- I saved you for last because your review was so kind and sweet that I wanted to thank you correctly! I am so glad that you are enjoying my story, and honored that I reminded you of Zero's good traits. I know it's hard to see. He is such a growing character and is sometimes cruel in some ways but he does have a sensitive side which I am determined to show. It is I who am thanking you! (bows twice) I hope you enjoy the next chapters. **

Rika opened her eyes, fighting off the instinct to continue sucking on the sweet, warm liquid. The glorious, quenching blood. It surprised and disgusted her on just how delicious it actually was.

It took everything she had to pull away and turn her head in shame. It was disgusting. Sick, and she knew it. No different then the whisky and the alcoholic or the cocaine and the drug dealer. She wiped at her chin, doing nothing more then smearing the blood to her cheek and hand. The sight of it made her gasp in surprise and squeeze her eyes shut.

Zero stood and pressed down on his wrist to stop the steady flow. He shrugged on his jacket, not knowing what else to say, what did one say at a time like this? He wasn't good with others, females even more so. He knew what she _wanted _to hear; that everything was fine, that she was just having a bad dream and that it would be over soon. Not even he could pull off that lie.

"You should change." He said instead and went to the mahogany wardrobe that stood in the corner and opened it to find a white bathrobe. "I'll find you a uniform in the morning." He replied as he took it off the hanger and tossed it at her.

The robe fell into her lab but still she didn't reply. She wiped at her face again and turned away. "Rika?" Still there was no answer.

The sun was rising, giving off a light grayish glow to the room. Zero looked down at her, seeing her thin, fragile looking shoulders shake, now for a different reason other then hunger. Her silver hair streamed down her back, stopping just after her shoulder blades .

She was beautiful, he hadn't had the time to notice that before. Like so many of the others, her now clear complexion, flawless figure, creamy, white skin. . . She was a vampire, but so much more stunning then any he had ever seen. Or was it that he could never get passed the fact that they were monsters? Why was she so much more different? So much more radiant?

He shook the thought out of his mind. 'It's from the blood loss.' He told himself. 'Get a grip! You have to decide what to do with her!' He hadn't the faintest idea, he was never in this position, this was Yuuki's area. Comfort was not something he could easily offer.

He thought back to when he was younger. What had Yuuki done that night to help him?

He walked over to the side of the bed and once again grabbed Rika's arm, pulling her to her feet. She didn't object, nor did she look at him. "Here." He said as he picked up the bathrobe and shoved it into her free hand, dragging her out of the room only to take her to the bathroom next door. "Here." He repeated and turned on the hot water for her, letting the bathtub fill up.

"Get yourself clean. There's a towel on the chair." Rika nodded slightly to show that she heard and gripped the robe close to her chest. Her original clothes had been torn and stained. A floral skirt and white button up shirt that had now been turned to a reddish-brown color. Looking at her now, Zero couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

She stood silently, her bare feet on the tile floor. Her face stained and bowed. He took a step towards her, stretching out his hand to place it on her shoulder and then stopped himself. She didn't see the movement so he straightened himself then cleared his throat. "I'll be in the other room." Without waiting for a reply he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Yuuki sat on the sofa to Kaname's room, her chin resting in her hand as she gazed out of the window. That poor girl. So much like Zero, too much like Zero. She wondered how he would be handling this. If it was comfort she was in need of they probably should have asked someone else to look after her. Poor Zero, he would try though.

The door opened, as Kaname stepped into the room. His book in his hand. He smiled when he saw Yukki there, waiting for him and went to sit by her side.

"Hello." He said.

"Will Rika be alright?" Yuuki asked. Kaname placed the book down and went to sit by her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't you trust Kiryu enough to help her?" Yuuki turned to face him quickly, her hair whipping across her neck with the movement.

"Please don't say things like that. I know you don't like him but you needn't be so cruel to him!"

"My apologizes." Kaname said while bowing his head slightly. "I forget myself when I am with you." She blushed and straightened in his arms. "As for your question, I hope that she will be alright. She has been through a horrible ordeal. I hope she can overcome it."

"What happened exactly?"

"Her family was murdered. I can't tell you much more then that, I just got there myself."

"She was the only one alive?" Yuuki asked in mild disbelief.

"I'm afraid so. She was curled under a desk when I got there, trying to use a letter opener as a weapon." He sounded amused by the fact. "She's a brave little one."

"I hope Zero is handling this ok." Yuuki whispered. Kaname sighed in annoyance and stood up.

"He wasn't the one attacked tonight. I'm sure he'll survive."

"His family died in the same way! I'm sure he's effected by tonight's events."

"He should have gotten over it by now." Kaname said while rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache. Yuuki looked at him and frowned.

"That's not something you just forget. Zero was-"

"Enough!" Kaname suddenly appeared in front of her, his face just centimeters from her own. He grabbed both of her shoulders, allowing her no choice but to look at him. Yuuki gasped in fear, her eyes widened at his angered expression as she fought the urge to scream.

Kaname looked at her for a long moment then released her. Backing off slightly and giving her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I just can't stand it when you talk about him." Yuuki didn't know what to say and he kneeled down, determined to make that frightened look disappear. "Please Yuuki, don't look at me like that. Will I always have to convince you that I'm not going to hurt you, even when I'm mad?"

"I know you wouldn't hurt me." She said after a moment. "You just surprised me, I'm fine. Really." He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

**I've been wanting to have a little vote for a while so here it is.**

**Who do you like better, Zero or Kaname? **

**I want to hear from all you girls, and guys out there to if you there are any. Who do you like better, the depressed, bad boy with the gun or the royal, stunning pureblood with the books? Let me know, I'll post up the polls next chapter. **

**As always, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! lol. Thank you everyone for all the reviews. I'm very excited with this new chapter. It's a little longer then usual. **

**Thanks to: **

**glozinga- Thank you so much, I'm excited when you review. **

**you.vs.me-**

**arya21- Actually I am a devoted Zero fan, I really love those bad boys lol. But I also have to give Kaname credit for what he's got, he is stunning, I have to admit. Thanks for the review. **

**NotSupposedToBeHere- I really like the name.**

**phantome101-I'm glad you like the story. Keep on reading!**

**bloom9908-Thank you, I'm glad you think my story is good. I am trying to make the chapters longer, wish me luck. And I just found out about Yuuki, it was a major surprise to find that out! Poor Zero, I hope they give him someone special also, for now he can have Rika lol. **

**under-a-vampire's-spell- Again! You are so awsome! Your reviews make me smile every time I read them! It will get a lot more suspensful now I promise! I know how you feel about Zero, the minute I knew he was a vamp I truly and utterly fell in love with him! Your review was so sweet and priceless! Thanks again! I hope you find these next chapters worth your time! **

**Also, thanks to all those who voted the score currently stands, with my vote counted as:**

**Zero- 3 votes VS Kaname-3 votes**

Rika stood up from the steaming water with her now wet hair clinging to her shoulders. No matter how hard she had scrubed, she still felt unclean. It was pointless to try any more, she had already been in for over an hour. Soon, Zero would be screaming for her to hurry up, she knew it.

She stepped onto the tile floor, dried herself with the towel and wrapped the robe around herself. She had finally managed to stop crying and now she was exhausted. She quickly combed through her hair with her fingers, not really caring what she looked like. All she felt like was a monster, could everyone see it? Could Zero?

She wondered exactly what he thought of her. A terrified little girl? Or maybe another blood thirsty vampire? She couldn't decide which one was worse. This wasn't right. She had only just met him and she had already given him two different impressions, none which were appealing. He had been so kind to her, so sympathetic, the fact that he had wanted to kill her was just one more thing that made her respect him.

She sighed in confussion. Here, Zero was the only person she felt she could trust. She could tell, just by his expressions that he really didn't know what to do, so why did he even bother to help her? Didn't he hate vampires as much as she did? Did that mean that he had immediantly hated her?

She shook her head and opened the bathroom door, allowing the steam to follow her out of the bathroom. She slipped back into the guest room to find the bed with fresh sheets, the blankets turned down and Zero, laying sprawled across the couch that was postitioned under the window. He looked up as she entered, lifting his head for a moment before returning it to the pillow.

He couldn't believe how much more stunning she looked in her damp hair and blood free robe. Beautiful, enthralling, delicious. . .He quickly closed his eyes and banished the thought, knowing that nothing good could come if he continued to think of her like this.

"You should get some sleep." He said as he struggled to keep his voice leveled. "The beds all yours."

"You're staying?" She asked, still standing in the doorway. He looked at her for a moment too long before replying.

"Would you rahter me leave?"

"No!" She said quickly. "No, please don't leave." She had no intention of being alone.

Her words sent a weird sensation to his stomach, making it even harder to speak. "Then lay down and get some sleep."

Rika looked at him once more, his voice sounded thicker then it had before. Was he angry at her now? She felt a bitter stab in her chest, she had to make sure she didn't make him upset, he was all she had. Without another word she turned off the light and slipped under the covers, turning her back towards him. 'He is all I have' She reminded herself bitterly. 'He's all I have now.'

The thought made her eyes burn and just when she thought that she couldn't possibly shed another tear, they raced down her face onto the pillow.

Zero watched her until neither one could stay up any longer and her silent crying lulled them both to sleep.

* * *

"Yuuki, you should not let this nights events keep you awake." Kaname soothed as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He stood over her sagging figure. Her eyes were half closed in exhaustion, it was clear she hadn't had any sleep and the sun was almost up.

Yuuki yawned involuntarily and shook her head.

"I'm not tired she lied." Kaname chuckled and sat next to her once more.

"You are a stubborn little one." He mused. She smiled and blushed again as he unbuttoned her black uniform jacket and helped her out of it. "Why don't you just rest here then. Just for a while?"

Yuuki thought that over for a minute then nodded, deciding that closing her eyes for a minute wouldn't hurt. Besides, she had a math test in the afternoon and she would need as much energy as she could get. With another yawn she sank down onto the couch, laying her head on Kaname's knees.

He smiled and laid her jacket across her, pulling her hair away from her face in the process. "Sleep well my Yuuki." Her eyes closed as he slowly began stroking the creamy, milky skin of her neck. "Now you are truly mine."

* * *

Rika woke herself up from the horrible, all too real dream. She could still see the blood, covered bodies of her parents. The red, stained walls and carpets and Kaname's figure hovering over her.

It took her a moment before she remembered where she was and she quickly turned around to face Zero. He was still asleep on the red, velvet couch. The sun filtered in to show his pale body.

His jacket had shifted slightly so she could make out the glint of silver of the bloody rose at his side.

As quietly as she could, she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, gliding over to him and kneeling down. She knew she couldn't be harmed by any regular weapon but she remembered one of the members of the night class had said something about Zero and the bloody rose. He had done something to Yuuki that had casued Zero to use it. That had to mean something. Maybe, just maybe. . .

She reached across him, able to grip the stock of the handgun and pulled it from it's place. The chain shifted and before she knew it Zero's hand wrapped around hers, causing her to gasp in surprise.

Zero looked at Rika carefully. He could just make out her determined expression and shook his head. "If you really wish to kill yourself so badly, I won't stop you." He released her hand and sat up to face her. She didn't seem surprised.

"It won't stop will it? The cravings?" She asked.

"No." He said truthfully.

"I'll have to live here? I'll hurt others?"

"More then likely." He said. She nodded and stood up, backing away from him with the gun still in her hand.

"Then there really is nothing left for me." She whispered as she pressed the bloody rose to her temple, closing her eyes. "I don't want to be a monster."

* * *

Kaname quickly looked up from drawing patterns on Yuuki's neck. He suddenly had a horrible, feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Yuuki sat up, startled at his quick reaction and followed his gaze to the door.

"What is it Sempa?" She asked.

"Something bad." Kaname said as he stood up. "Blood has been spilt."

**Dun Dun Dun! Haha! I love those cliffy's. Don't worry this isn't the end. You have to keep reading to find out what happens. Review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha ha ha! You guys are so great! I was freaking out, hopping that my story was getting better and I couldn't stop wondering what you guys would think! I have a cold so I got checked out of school and decided to update as soon as possible! Today is so awesome! The boy I like who lives next to me got sick as well so I'm speaking to him as I write! With these reviews you all made my year! And yes I'm a girl lol.**

**THANK YOU: **

**glozinga- You do not have to wait lol. Thanks for the review. **

**NotSupposedToBeHere- Here you go!**

**arya21- lol, keep on reading to find out!**

**rukia23- Thank you for the review and the vote! I'm sorry to be so mean lol. **

**animefaves-**

**littleanjel- I'm sorry I didn't post you up last chapter, I had just gotten your review when I updated. But thank you for taking the time to write one. I'm not sure how the pairings are going to end up quite yet, I mean I have a general idea but it could change. However, even if it doesn't I do hope you continue reading my story. **

**Hakumei-Ko- Thank you!!**

**Yami No Rei- Thank you so much! I like Zero more to. **

**under-a-vampire's-spell- Oh you are so kick ass awesome!! I know I've said it before but damn!! You always make me laugh, even on bad days I read your reviews and I'm smiling! I am so sorry if I caused you any pain lol, I felt it was necessary to spice up the story line before everyone started to get bored with it and I warned ya it would get suspenseful! I'm so glad you like it and I appreciate you saying that I am a good writer, you have no idea what that means to me! I won't give anything away here, you have to read it in the story, and can I get a copy of that sleeping Zero picture? Lol, thanks a million! **

**Thank you all for taking the time to read. I know I left a major cliffy but really, could I hurt Zero like that? Lol, Here's the next chapter! **

**Zero 5 votes VS Kaname 3 votes**

**Keep on voting!! **

Zero watched as Rika pulled back on the trigger, closing his eyes in pain as he heard the soft click of the empty barrel. There was a long moment of silence and he opened his eyes to see her angry expression starring back at him. She suddenly realized what he had done and she threw the fake piece at his shoulder.

Without a word, she spun to the door, only to find him in front of it, blocking her way.

"Move!" She demanded.

"Where would you go?"

"You won't kill me and you won't let me kill myself, so I'm going to find another alternative." He shook his head, knowing that this fight had been coming since he saw her hiding in Kaname's room. The gun was just a test to see if she would have really done it, knowing that she would did nothing to calm his nerves.

"Regular weapons won't kill you." She scoffed in annoyance.

"You think I'm so stupid don't you? That I know nothing about what's going on? I saw how those others got when I tried to hurt their precious master, I don't need your weapons!" She tried to push pass him when he grabbed her arms.

As much as he liked the idea of her hurting Kaname he also knew that wasn't possible. 'They would kill her before she even got in the room.' He thought. 'And that's what she wants.' He wouldn't let her get hurt, no matter how much she wanted it. He had once had the same idea, he still had it, in fact Yuuki still had the instructions to do it.

It was a bit hypocritical of him to try and force her. There really was no true reason he could give offer that might change her mind. However, he wasn't about to let her just give up, he couldn't. "Let go of me!" She yelled.

"No." He said flatly. She spun around to face him, meeting his gorgeous, bright eyes. His face remained expressionless but his hands held her tightly.

"Let me go!" Rika demanded angrily. He didn't reply, nor did he release her. She struggled to pull free but his grip was unwavering. When that failed her she did the only thing that she could think of. She brought her hand up and slammed it into his chest.

Zero was surprised but for only a moment and then she hit him again. Again and again, she slammed her fist furiously, into his upper body. He didn't fight against her, nor tried to stop her. Instead, he stood there, taking the blows that weren't meant for him.

'Let her hit me.' He thought. 'Just let it help her.' He had tried everything else, she was beyond tears, beyond words. If this was the only way for her to release her anger and fear then he would let her beat him to death. As long as it took away that wild, terrified look from her eyes. 'Just let it help her.'

Sure enough, after a while the hits slowed then eventually stopped. Her face twisted from the enraged expression to that of pain. She took a rattling breathe then leaned forward into his arms, gripping the collar of his shirt in her hands. "I just want to go home!" She cried from the hollow of his shoulder.

Zero hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say, and then it was clear that she wasn't looking for words. Instead he slowly, cautiously wrapped his arms around her back, embracing her.

It felt odd to him, unnatural in a sense to hold someone and yet. . . it was nice. He had never really held anyone before, not like this. Perhaps Yukki in a quick, protective moment but he usually let her go once he could feel her pulse increase. That usually happened whenever he was near, Fear was the only reason he could think of for her to react like that.

Now, with Rika, that wasn't a problem. He didn't have to be worried about the blood lust. He could hold her, protect her, maybe even. . . He shook his head before he could even finish the thought. This was hardly the place or the time to think of his own feelings.

"How many were there?" He asked as gently as he could. She shifted so her face to was near his left shoulder.

"My parents and the new babay. She was only a year old." Her voice sounded far away in his chest.

"You couldn't have helped them you know."

"I didn't even try! I hid under my desk!"

"What would you have done?" She shrugged. "What do you think they would say to you now? Would they have wanted you to kill yourself?" He heard her begin crying again and she shook her head against him. "Don't cry." He said and gently picked her up so she reclined in his arms. He took her back to the bed and laid her down, pulling his shirt free from her.

"It may be easier but it'll acomplish nothing." He replied with his hands, bracing the bed on either side of her so their faces were inches apart. She nodded and wiped her eyes dry. "Promise me you won't try it again, at least not until you give this a chance." He could have shot himslef for even saying it but he needed some time. 'A chance' he thought. 'Yeah, like a level E would ever get a chance'.

"I promise. But, why are you trying to help me?" She asked. he paused, looking up at her bright green eyes. Before he could think of what to say, there was a loud banging on the door and he hurried to open it.

Yuuki stood before him very out of breathe with a very worried expression.

"Zero. . ." She gasped. "You have to. . ."

"Yuuki? What is it?"

"Yori, she's been attacked."

**OK, I'll admit it, so I am a bit mean. Sorry. Please review, another cliffy hahaha! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, so many more reviewers! I love it!!**

**Thanks to:**

**MeaKuran- Thank you so much, glad to have you back! See, Zero can be sweet sometimes!**

**glozinga- I'm glad you like it, i wanted to do something that no one has done before. **

**Sweetinsantiy- **

**arya21- lol, first off, I know, poor Yori! Second, Yes Zero can be somewhat of an idiot and third, I just thought it was funny for Zero to be hit by a girl. Anyways, thank you!**

**friuts-basket-girl94-**

**NotSupposeToBeHere- Here you are!**

**xxxGothic Angelxxx- Thanks for reviewing!**

**ookami knight- Thanks for the vote and the review! I appreicate it so much! And I agree about Kaname, he is somewhat of a sketchy character.**

**rukia23- lol, thanks!! I know, those dreadful cliffhangers!**

**immortalxdreams- Don't worry,I'm updating as much as possible! **

**buffyandspike-4ever-**

**kagari freedom-**

**phantome101- Yes the votes are still being counted. I'm assuming you wanted one for Kaname?**

**Mephis85- I'm so happy you like the pairings!!**

**KisaraCrystal- Thanks, I'm sure everyone was a little surprised to find out it was Yori. **

**under-a-vampires-spell- Awww! You are soooo sweet! I am so glad that you liked the chapter, I was afriad that it wasn't going to come out that good. And yes, She lives!! I'm having too much fun with this character to kill her. . .yet. Lol, anyways, thank you for the compliments, and you are an awsome writer yourself. I am flattered beyond words! I do hope you find that picture, lol. Oh, how could I not recognize such a review, I was reading it and my dad said I was smiling like an idiot at the computer screen. lol, I'm laughing as I write this now. Thanks again!**

**The Vote currently stands:**

**Zero 6 votes VS Kaname 4 votes**

**And honestly, I just now realized how close the name Rika is to Ruka. It sounds pretty funny when they're talking to each ohter. Sorry about that! This one is for you arya21! Lets see how long I can make it!**

"Zero, you have to come!" Yuuki demanded, bitting her lip to keep back the tears and looking at those amethyst eyes for help. He looked at Rika over his shoulder, debating weather or not to take her with him. "Zero!"

"Ok, Come on Rika." He decided to bring her along, not sure if he trusted her by herself yet even though she had just promised not to hurt herself. Rika nodded and hurried to his side, drying her face with the sleeve of her robe and together the three of them hurried down the corridor.

A crowd of day class girls had already formed, just outside of Yori and Yuuki's room. They stood, pressed together in a tight circle, just in front of the night class students who had stood side bys side to make a wall that blocked their view. 'This has to be bad.' Zero thought as they got nearer, seeing Ichijo at the head of the formation, trying to push the girls farther back.

Zero didn't have time to fight against them. "Get out of the way!" He shouted angrily, making his voice as dark as he could.

The girls immediantly fell silent, turning to see him marching forward. They moved quickly to the side, allowing them to pass. "What happened?" He asked Ichijo in a whisper, avoiding the other glares from the rest of the vampires.

"See for yourself." Ichijo replied and moved slightly for him. Yuuki tried to run between them but Zero grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Zero!"

"I need you to get these girls into their rooms. We need to get Yori to the infirmary and whatever attacked her could still be out."

"But I want to see her!" Yuuki demanded, knowing that he made perfect sense but not caring one way or the other.

"I know, but a lot more people can get hurt." He paused to let that sink in then went on. "I'll take care of her, I promise." Yuuki nodded helplessly after a moment. Once Zero saw the agreement he turned to Rika. "Do you think you'll be ok to help Yuuki?" He knew it was a gamble to let her near so many humans on her first day but she seemed calm enough and even he could make out the fading smell of blood behind the night class students.

"Yes." Rika said truthfully. She could smell the blood and feel the quick pulses of the other students but after feeding off of Zero, she found herself feeling perfectly normal. Well, as normal as a vampire could feel. She was a little tired but nothing more.

He nodded, confident and slipped pass Ichijo.

Kaname kneeled next to headmaster Cross, both hovering over Yori's unconcious figure. The floor had been cleaned and her neck bandaged but a dark, red cirlce was quickly appearing through the pure, white material.

"Is she turning?" Was the first thing Zero asked, trying to remember to breathe through his mouth and wondering how the other vampires were handiling this.

"No, it wasn't a purblood who did this." Headmaster Cross said sadly, sounding very tired.

"Do you know who did?" Zero asked, watching Kaname who stared down at her.

"No one saw anything."

"Get into your rooms now!" Yuuki and Rika's voice vibrated in the hall.

"Why is she bleeding so much?" Kaname looked up at him now, his eyes darker then usual but his face expressionless.

"The skin was bitten clean off." Zero winced at his words and turned his attention away from Yori's white face. "I sent Aido with some of the others to search the campus." The night class students slowly began to seperate as Yuuki and Rika returned. The hallways were now clear and Yuuki ran next to Kaname, kneeling down and grabbing Yori's hand. Rika went to Zero's side, gripping the sleeve of his shirt. He didn't mind, it fact he wanted her to stay as close to him as possible.

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes, the wound isn't fatal." The headmaster replied.

"Who would do something like this!" Yuuki demanded. Kaname wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.

"I think we all know who it was." Ruka hissed, stepping forward and staring at Rika. ( Again sorry about the name's here!) Everyone suddenly fell silent, starring at the two of them in disbelief. Yuuki looked at Kaname, motioning for him stop what was coming but he didn't say a word. Zero was about to tell Ruka to shut up when Rika replied.

"You think I did this?"

"You just turned. You would have been hungry, I think we should lock you up now."

"Ruka-" Kaname began but Rika didn't let him finish.

"Look princess." Rika hissed, letting go of Zero to face her. "I didn't ask to be part of this freak show academy. Your precious _master_ brought me here, so if you have such a problem with me, take it up with him!"

"How dare you! You of all people should be bowing at his feet for saving you!" Ruka said furiously. Rika clenched her hands into fists, feeling her gums ache as she fought to keep her fangs in place.

"I'd rather bow to a dog!" Ruka's eyes turned a deadly red color as she shifted into a fighting stance. Her fangs and nails glistening. Rika braced herself also, surprising herself by how eager she was to fight her.

"Rika!"

"Ruka!" Kaname and Zero yelled at the same time. "Enough!" Rika was the first to turn away, still fumming. She took a deep breathe and bit her lip to try and calm herself.

"It wasn't Rika, I've been with her this whole time."Zero said firmly.

"Oh, and you're so much more trustworthy!" Ruka hissed sarcastically.

"That's it!" Rika shouted as she spun around again, so quickly that Zero barely had time to catch her arm.

"Rika!" He said warningly. She mumbled something under her breathe that sounded like 'leech' and spat at the floor at Ruka's feet.

Zero shook his head, horrified that she was just about to take on a purblood, especially so young; and at the same time, proud of her. At least she wouldn't let them put her down. He would however, have to explain the level of vampires to her later.

"That's enough from all of you!" Headmaster Cross said in that rare, authoritative voice. "Zero, you and Kaname will take Yori to the infirmary and find the person responsible for this. Classes will be canceled for today. Yuuki, you go with Rika until your room is searched."

"Fine." Rika said flatly as she turned to Zero, as if waiting to be dismissed. He nodded slightly and she looked at Yuuki. "Come on."

"Headmaster-"

"She'll be fine with Rika." Headmaster Cross said to Kaname. "Zero, take Yori." Zero obeyed, beding down and gently picking her up in the same way he had carried Rika.

Rika and Yuuki walked on down the hall, walking through the isle of vampires. Yuuki felt uneasy as she passed them. They all had their eyes fixed on Rika, all starring at her menacingly and even though Yuuki knew none of them were angry at her, she could still feel the heat of their gaze on her back.

"Ummm, Rika-"

"Just ignore them." Rika whispered, starring ahead as they made their way back to the guest room. She opened the door and pushed Yuuki inside before following and locking the door behind her.

"Are you ok?" Yuuki asked, seeing Rika's narrowed eyes, and suddenly feeling a lot less confident in the headmaster's plan. She trusted all the night class students, well most anyways, she trusted the headmaster and especially Zero but she knew nothing about Rika.

"Perfect!" Rika said sarcastically. "Never better! It's not every day that I get turned into a vampire!" She scoffed and walked pass Yuuki, over to the couch. "I'm going to sleep. You can take the bed." She flopped down on the red velvet, laying her head on the soft pillows and closing her eyes.

Yuuki didn't know what to say so she sat down on the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees. 'Wow, she is like Zero.' She thought. After a long minute of silence Rika opened her eyes again and looked over at Yuuki.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Yuuki turned to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your family."

"Yeah, me to. I wonder. . ." Rika trailed off then looked up at the ceiling.

"Wonder what?"

"Nevermind." She decided to ask Zero instead.

"Can I know something?" Yuuki asked. Rika sighed but nodded. "You obviously aren't hungry, so did you get another tablet?"

"No." She said, almost in a whisper. "Zero. . . he's very kind."

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay!! I get to update again!!**

**A special thanks to:**

**glozinga- Thanks a million! Hmmm, I wonder. . . lol**

**NotSupposedToBeHere- Keep on reading to find out.**

**rukia23- Yeah, I thought about making Rika really reliable on Zero but then, I really can't stand it when the girls can't stick up for themselves. But, that doesn't mean they shouldn't have the guys to help. Thanks for the review. **

**arya21- Oh, thank you, I'm so honored you think my chapters are great. Did I do better on the length? **

**SeuThylAh-Sai- I'm assuming that to is a vote for Kaname? Yeah, Ruka can be a big bitch when she wants. Thank you for the review!**

**KisaraCrystal- Thank you! I will!**

**AoiYume-sama- **

**MakoStorm-**

**phantome101- I'm sorry what do you mean that Rika might get curious? **

**Wolf'srain- thank you and I'm working on the length.**

**retournechezelle- **

**twistedanimelover- **

**ookami knight- Thank you, I know, go Rika and Zero!!**

**ToonyTwilight-**

**tezmore-**

**under-a-vampire's-spell- How do I even start! I'll make sure to hurry this up so you don't die on me! I was a little harsh on Yori with the bite but there is a reason I promise and she'll be fine, that much I can tell you. I felt really dumb when I realized Rika and Ruka, but needless to say it was a little too late to change her name. Sorry! I really had fun writing the fight scene between them and there will be many more, and I **_**think **_**they will exchange blows on the upcoming ones (Smiles wickedly). Haha, you really are going to push Zero over the edge lol. Don't worry, Rika and Zero will get there moment and Rika will ask Zero soon. And do not worry about the randomness, seriously, I get even worse. Lol, thank you for the ultimate sweet review!!**

**Again, thanks everyone! And I have to say that I have mixed feelings about Ruka, I like her a lot sometimes and other times she's worse then the stuck up cheerleaders at my high school which says a lot. Please keep on reading, Rika will ask Zero her question in the next two chapters and here's a little preview to what's coming up:**

_**Yuuki gets jealous, Kaname gets jealous, Rika gets hurt (I'm not saying whether it's emotionally or physically) and Zero and Kaname get into a fight. Oh those pesty little love triangles, or squares in this case! Dun dun dun!! **_

Yuuki felt her face drain as she realized what Rika meant. No! Zero couldn't have let her feed on him. He wouldn't! She felt sickened by the thought and truthfully, she didn't know why.

This shouldn't bother her, not now. She had already confessed her love to Kaname, she didn't have the right to feel this way. She shouldn't be angry. Zero could have done whatever he wanted. Right?

'No!' She thought to herself furiously. 'He should have told me!' And then she knew that he didn't have to do that either. He didn't owe her anything. He never would, she had told him that so many times and to deny that now would make her a hypocrite.

"Are you alright?" Rika asked, seeing that Yuuki suddenly looked pale.

"Fine!" Yuuki snapped. Rika blinked once then looked back at the ceiling. She figured that Yuuki was just upset about her friend. It was understandable, it's not like she had behaved much better since she had been here because of what happened to her family. 'Yeah.' Rika thought sadly. 'My family.'

Yuuki saw Rika's face fall and felt a stab of guilt. After everything the girl had gone through, the last thing she needed was someone to yell at her.

"How long have you known Zero?" Rika asked.

"Since we were very young." Yuuki replied automatically. "He's been like my older brother." She instantly regretted saying the words. That had always been the way it was. Her older brother, nothing more. After arguing with the other students, the headmaster, Kaname, even herself, she had pretty much convinced everyone that's all Zero would ever be.

If anything it was her fault. She was the one who ignored him to run after Kaname. She always brought up Kaname even when she knew how much Zero hated it. It was Kaname that she made chocolates for on Valentines day and it was Kaname that made her blush whenever he spoke. It was Kaname she said she loved. So why did Zero suddenly count so much more then Kaname at this moment?

"I owe him now." Rika said more to herself. "I promised myself that I wouldn't. . . and I couldn't even hold back a day."

"It's always harder for a newborn to control themselves." Yuuki said irritably, as she tried to sort out her own thoughts.

"Does it get easier?" Rika asked, somewhat hopeful. Yuuki looked up at her face and knew she couldn't lie this time.

"No, Zero has always had the same trouble." Rika nodded blankly and closed her eyes hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

"This is a horrible tragedy." Kaname said as he and Zero walked together through the building. They had already taken Yori to the infirmary and made sure she would be taken care of and managed to get a uniform for Rika. Zero didn't reply but removed the real bloody rose from under his white shirt. "I doubt you'll have use of that Kiryu. If it was a vampire, it won't be out during the day."

"What do you mean _if_?" Zero asked as he stopped to face him. Kaname smiled but continued walking.

"We can't do much more. Aido and the others have already searched, if they had found anyone I would have been informed." Kaname said over his shoulder. "I think it's best we check on Yuuki and the other one."

Zero caught up to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pushing him into the brick wall.

"If I find out that you had anything to do with this-" Zero hissed.

"Don't worry Kiryu, I had no part of _this _attack." Kaname said as he pushed him back, straightening his coat with a swift flick of his wrist. Zero stared at him intently, not understanding the context of his sentence. What did he mean by _this _attack? "Come Kiryu. You too have someone waiting for you."

* * *

Rika sat up, hearing the two pair of footsteps coming down the hallway. Yuuki still remained asleep as the there was a soft rap at the door. She stood up and unlocked it warily.

Zero strode in with Kaname following. He looked at Yuuki for a moment and after seeing she was alright, turned to Rika.

"Was everything ok?"

"Fine." She nodded, glaring as Kaname went to the bed, laying his hand on Yuuki's forehead. Zero turned his back on the sight, inwardly cursing the pureblood. "Did you find him?"

"No." Zero replied and handed her the uniform.

"Wake up Yuuki." Kaname whispered softly as he shook her shoulder.

"Zero?" Yuuki mumbled as she turned on her side. Kaname frowned and shook her a little harder. She finally opened her eyes to meet him, smiling. "Hello Kaname-senpai."

Zero tried his best to ignore them. This is what Yuuki had wanted, she was happy and he knew he could ask for nothing more. But it didn't mean he had to like it. He sighed and looked down at Rika who was also starring at Kaname and Yuuki in disgust. 'What is she thinking?' He pondered.

"Come love, it's time we go." Kaname whispered. Rika scoffed and looked up at Zero, meeting his intense gaze. They stared each other for a long moment and then he couldn't take it any longer. He ran his fingers across her face, having wanted to do that since he had first brought her here.

Rika didn't recoil, nor said a word. She stood perfectly still, afraid that if she moved he would pull away.

He traced her jaw line with his thumb and rested near her bottom lip. When she didn't refuse he stepped close to her and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on the top of head.

Rika closed her eyes, resting her cheek on the soft material of his shirt, silently sighing in content. ( Who wouldn't?)

"Well Kiryu, it seems you have everything under control." Kaname said, causing them to brake apart and face him. Yuuki stared at them with her face burning a bright red. She wanted to say something, anything but no words would come out.

Rika glared at Kaname for the longest moment then addressed Zero.

"I'm going to go change." She whispered. He nodded and watched her go, feeling a little disappointed that the moment had been taken away but making sure his face was straight.

"Zero. . . You and Rika. . ?" Yuuki managed to ask. He shrugged slightly, not sure how to answer even he did know what they were. He knew he liked her, more then that, he just wasn't sure how much of it was brought up from the lonely feeling he had since Yuuki left him and the loneliness she must be going through.

"Come love." Kaname said as he grabbed Yuuki's hand and dragged her to the door. "Good day Kiryu."

"Bye Zero." Yuuki called over her shoulder, hoping for a moment that he would make up an excuse for her not to leave. He waved to her and turned his back to her, not wanting to see her pulled away from him once again.

* * *

Rika returned back into the guest room where Zero was sitting on the bed, starring out of the window. "Are they gone?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied and looked over at her. She had put on the uniform, leaving her black jacket off and her silver hair pulled back into a black butterfly clip. He stood to face her. "He took her to the moon dorms."

"You trust him enough to let her near him?" Rika asked.

"She loves him. This is what she wanted." He shrugged.

"But you love her to." It wasn't a question but he shook his head.

"I did. She made her choice. I can't change it nor will I try. She's happy."

"That's very admirable." She whispered. "But where does it leave you?" He shrugged and reached over, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I haven't figured that out yet." She smiled and bowed her head. "What about you. You didn't have someone you loved?"

"You mean before I changed into nightmare mode?" Rika asked jokingly. "No, no one for a while." It grew silent for a long moment and then he cleared his throat, liking the quiet a lot less then speaking.

"Well, there's no classes today and the campus is free. Why don't I take you on a tour?"

"I can go out in the sun?"

"Yes. Would you like to go?"

"Sure." She nodded as he opened the door for her and followed her out the room.

**Ok, I know this wasn't the best I've ever done but there was some important things you all had to read to understand the next chapters. Sorry it took so long. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**THERE IS A CHAPTER 39 SPOILER IN THE PARAGRAPH BELOW THIS SENTENCE SO SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!**_

Omg! I just read chapter 39 to Vampire Knight and. . .(sniff) Zero. . .(sniff) get's shot!! (cry!) Nooooooo!! No! poor Zero! Poor, poor Zero! Oh damn them all to Hell! Mwahhh! I hate his brother! I hate Kaname! I even hate Yuuki right now!! Ugh! Those idiotic, selfish, little. . . Ugh! There's not even a name for them!! NO!!

Ok, my ranting is done. (Sniff) sorry, I had to let it out. (Takes deep breathe) Now then:

**Thank you everyone: **

**glozinga- thank you. Yuuki was surprised but like they say, you don't know what you got until it's gone. Thanks for reading, keep up those reviews. **

**arya21- Yes, of course Zero loves Yuuki, he always will and Rika knows that to, but he also falls for Rika. I know what you mean, they are all so complicated and sometimes you do want to kill them and that's exactly the reaction I wanted from my reviewers! Thank you! I can only tell you that in my story Kaname really does want Yuuki to become a vampire. I won't say yet if she does or doesn't turn. Thank you so much for the review, I'm glad I got better on the length.**

**Ching9908- **

**rukia23- Oh thank you! I'm glad you liked it and Zero will continue doing that in later chapters, however, he will have his cold, heartless moments as well. I'm trying to keep him as close to his actual character as possible. **

**under-a-vampires-spell- If you read the spoiler you see one of my awkward moments to lol.**

**MeaKuran- Thanks a million!**

**Miniri-**

**mcgregor-**

**kinami101-**

**Hey there. Ok, nine pages long! I know this is the longest one I've done! Woo hoo! Ok. Ummm, Zero is acting rather sweet, it's to balance out the evil anger in the next chapter. (Again, smiles wickedly.) Here's for taking so long on chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Zero had taken Rika through the campus, showing her the classrooms, the dorms and library, everything he could with the rare day alone. All the students had been warned to stay in their rooms and the headmaster had been informed that the person responsible for the attack hadn't been caught. The only thing they could do was keep their eyes open.

Kaname had tried to convince them that whoever had attacked Yori was probably long gone. Zero didn't buy it. There were too many humans here to keep a vampire busy, especially if it was a level E. A lock door wasn't even a challenge to them, he knew that all to well.

Of course there wasn't much he could do at the moment. He had searched the entire campus, even the moon dorms. There was nothing, no one that seemed to have any connection to the attack. He couldn't do anything until they spotted the attacker and caught him. So, he was more then happy in trying figuring out his first puzzle.

Rika was ecstatic to be able to go outside. Although neither one said much, Zero, knew that she was enjoying herself. Even he was content in walking the grounds he walked so many times before, feeling a sense of freedom since he wasn't trying to beat back a flock of squealing girls.

"It's funny isn't it." Rika said as they made their way to the stables. Zero had chosen to show her this last.

"What?"

"Cross Academy. It's really is a beautiful place, the building and the location. It's gorgeous. The exterior, but inside it's just a dark place full of evil and secrets." She looked at him and frowned. "Just like a vampire."

Zero didn't know what to say. She was right, in a way the building was as evil as the creatures inside it but he didn't want to think about that now. He already thought about it too much. Today was his vacation, perhaps the only day he had to feel this free and happy. He wasn't about to spoil it with even more vampire talk.

"Here, I want you to meet someone." Zero said as he opened the wooden doors. The horses neighed in greeting at the fresh, rays of air and light, then whinnied in fear as they smelled who they were.

Rika stared at them blankly, understanding why they were now acting wild. Slamming their hooves into the planks of their stalls.

"I forgot that humans weren't the only ones who would be afraid of me." Rika mumbled. "Why are we here?" Zero, looked at her.

"Come with me." He passed the loud cries of the horses, walking to the stall in the very back of the stables where Lily was located. She snorted at him in greeting and stretched her neck out to him, skimming her nose across his open palm. "Her name's White Lily."

Rika watched in mild disbelief as he started to pet her neck and then opened the door to stand next to her.

"She let's you pet her?" He shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Sometimes. Try it." Rika looked at him then hesitantly held out her hand, her palm laid flat. Lily sniffed her then flattened her ears so they rested on her neck, shaking her head with another snort.

"Come on girl." Rika crooned, taking a step closer to her. "I won't hurt you." Lily looked at her warily, then turned back to her, slowly lowering her head into her hand. She slowly began stroking her, pushing Lily's mane out of her eyes.

"You're good with horses. You've been around them?"

"Yes. My father had-" Rika trailed off, clearing her throat and shaking her head. "Yes." Zero nodded in understanding. "You're good with them to."

"Only with Lily." He said. "Besides Yuuki, she's the only one who never hated me."

"I can't see how anyone can hate you." He smiled that rare smile that only Yuuki had ever seen and grabbed the bridle off the wall.

"You'd be surprised. Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Yes." He slid the bridle easily over Lily's face and guided her out of the stall. "No saddle?"

"Do you need one?" He asked.

"No."

"Good, it would be too heavy with the both of us and the saddle. Get on." She smiled as she moved to Lily's left side and jumped on expertly, feeling Zero's long arms around her a moment later. He grabbed the both rains and turned Lily around, kicking her into a gallop out of the stables.

Rika gasped in surprise at the sudden jerk and then laughed as she felt the wind on her face.

* * *

"I still think it was that ex-human." Ruka hissed as she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms in anger. Rima laid stretched out on the floor with a book opened in front of her. She yawned, bored of Ruka's rambling.

"I don't think Kiryu would have let her." Aido said.

"So now you're sticking up for the lower class!" Ruka snapped.

"No. I'm just saying, I don't think it was the newborn."

"Ugh! Who else could it have been. You didn't find anyone" Ruka mumbled. "It's that human girl! She's made Kaname-sama soft! We should have taken the newborn away!"

"I don't particularly see myself as a weak person Ruka." She spun around to see Yuuki and Kaname standing in the doorway with Ichijo with them.

"Kaname-sama! I-"

"Ichijo. Take Yuuki to my room." Ichijo bowed slightly, avoiding the terrified look from the female vampire. Yuuki looked at Ruka's surprised face and then Kaname's. She nodded and hurried away.

Aido and Rima stared as Kaname stepped close to Ruka, grabbing her chin gently. "Believe me, If Yuuki has done anything to me, it's make me even harsher to those who try to get in my way."

* * *

Rika leaned back against Zero as he guided White Lily towards the ring they used for exercising the horses. He pulled her to a stop and slipped off, holding his arms open to help Rika down.

She turned and jumped into her arms, laughing as he cradled her again. "Having fun?" He asked.

"Thank you Zero. Thank you so much." Rika said seriously. He looked at her bright green eyes, feeling a strong feeling to lean over and kiss her. So he did.

Rika gasped in surprise as Zero pressed his lips to hers, then she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zero couldn't remember when he had last kissed a girl. If he even had since he had turned. It felt natural, sweet, everything he had missed and everything he had been craving, even before the blood lust.

After a moment Zero pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. "Was it worth living for?" She smiled slightly and nodded. He placed her gently on the floor and guided her to the fence which he leaned against and pulled her to his arms, so Rika's back was pressed to his stomach. Lily stood where he had stopped her, munching on the grass.

Zero held Rika, pressing his face against her neck, keeping his mouth tightly closed but running his cheek across her skin. She sighed in content and looked back at Cross Academy, suddenly remembering she had a question to ask.

"Ummm, Zero?"

"Yes?" He mumbled absentmindedly from her hair.

"There was something I wanted to ask you."

"What?" She smiled as he continued to rub against her, forgetting for a moment what she wanted to say.

"I-I was wondering. . ."

"Hmmm?"

"Could the same vampires that attacked Yori have been the same vampires who attacked my family?"

"No." He replied. They were entering the very conversation that he had tried to stay away from but he knew it would have to happen. There was no getting around it.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Only pureblood vampires have the power to change a human. It was obviously a pureblood who attacked you but Yori didn't turn. And a pureblood wouldn't have bitten off the skin. The one who bit Yori had no self control at all. It was probably a level E."

"But I never saw the ones who attacked my family. I only know that there were two." Rika argued. Zero turned her around so they were facing each other, now completely serious.

"You had to have seen the one who bit you."

"I did. Kaname. He changed me, after he scared off the other two. He got there when they entered the room I was in. I was hidding the whole time."

"Kaname changed you?" Zero asked in disbelief.

"Yes. That's why I tried to get away from him. The two that killed my family were wearing cloaks. I saw them from the window. They hadn't found me yet." Zero felt his eyes narrow. 'No!' He thought angrily to himself. 'He wouldn't. Not even he was as stupid as that!' "Zero?"

Rika watched his face darken, feeling the rage vibrating from his body. He pushed pass her, grabbing Lily's rains and jumping on her without a word. "Zero wait!" Rika yelled as he kicked her into a lope towards the school. "Zero!"

She started running, knowing that she was going faster then usual, not too much slower then Lily. "Zero stop!" Rika yelled. He didn't.

Zero pushed Lily over to the moon dorms and slid to the floor. Pushing the doors open and hurring up the stairs, hearing Rika behind him.

He burst into the main room where the night class were talking. They all stared up at him as he entered, sensing that something bad was about to happen. "Zero! What is it!" Rika ran in after him, pausing for a moment as she met the angry glares then turned to him, grabbing his arm. "Zero, what are you doing?"

He pulled out of her grasp, turning to Kaname's room and yanking the door open, pulling it off it's hinges. Yuuki and Ichijo looked up from their chess game from the corner of the room. "Zero?" Yuuki asked in confussion. He ignored her as well and closed the distance between him and Kaname in three long strides.

"Kiryu what-" Zero grabbed his shirt, picking him up and slamming him into the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" Zero hissed.

"Zero stop!" Yuuki screamed. The night students ran in the room, all turning on Zero. Seiren was behind him in a minute. Her nails to his throat.

"Release Master Kuran!" She demanded. Ruka stood next to her as well, grabbing Zero's arm, her nails drawing blood although Zero didn't even notice them.

"Realease our master!" Ruka repeated, despite the newly earned cut, running down her cheek. The punishment she had earlier earned.

"Let go of him!" Rika hissed, pulling Ruka's arms away and pushing her back. Ruka turned and grabbed her shoulder, slashing at her face. Rika leaned back, dodging the long nails.

"Enough!" Kaname demanded, causing Ruka to stop in mid attack and release her. He looked at Zero who was now bleeding from his neck thanks to Seiren. "Me and Kiryu have something to discuss."

**Ok, here's one more chapter. So now you've heard Rika's question and now you have to be wondering why. You'll see. In the next chapter The real fight between Kaname and Zero and Ruka and Rika. **

**I know that Kaname sounds really bad right now but I don't even like the guy and I give him a somewhat understanding reason for why he did what he did. It still wasn't right but you'll understand it. Please, don't give up on me Kaname lovers. He really isn't the real bad guy in this story. Please Review!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I FREAKIN LOVE YOU GUYS! You all rock, rock hard abs!!**

**Verop- Thank you, (bows twice) I am honored by your compliments and by naming me princess. I am not worth of all of your reviews and I am so glad that you can feel the characters pulls and that they are hardly oc. Thanks again. **

**Soap-Story- Thank you, thank you and thank you. Your words are truly treasured. (Bows twice) I am honored. **

**phantome101- Oh, ok, now I understand. Sorry about that. Well, Rika kind of already understands the relationship between Yuuki and Kaname since Zero took her from Kaname's room. Because Zero doesn't make a big deal of it, she doesn't really care. It will be explained more throughly through out the story. Thank you for the review. **

**rukia23- You'll find out in this chapter. Thanks!**

**Hakumei-Ko- Oh gosh, I am so sorry! I know finals suck and to have that on your mind is really annoying, I'm sure you did fine though. I was thinking about what I was going to write through my finals also lol. Sorry, anyways, thanks so much!**

**KeiiORama- Lol, thank you. And I had to give those cliffy's so everyone continues reading. Don't worry, they will get to the ass kicking part soon. **

**AishiteruTouya- Thank you, I do hope you continue reading. I look forward to know what you think. **

**ookami knight- It's ok about chapter 8. Thanks a million! Thanks for making my day better with your sweet review! **

**athanasiamikee- Thanks**

**elemental heiress- Thank you! Reviews like yours make me try so hard to be that writer that is worthy of your time. (Bows) Please continue reading!**

**glozinga- Thank you, I thought I was seriously the only onewho cried when Ichiru shot Zero. I was bawling and screaming at the computer screen! And yes, they finally kissed! Thanks for the awsome review! **

**xxxGothic Angelxxx- Thanks for the review.**

**And I know I usually give a line each for everyone who added me to their favorite author and stories but I have so many, I hope you don't mind:**

**unknown-123321, Forever- Crimson, NewMoonLover, animegirl3595, onejun, MagicxMuffin, Lady Twinkle Toes-**

**under-a-vampires-spell- You never have to apologize! I am just happy and honored that you have been so loyal in your reviews for this long! Thanks a bunch! And Ya! He kissed her!! Haha! I just couldn't drag it out any longer! They needed to! And of course I had to add White Lily! If you read my profile, you know that I am a horse loving gal! He is really a nice guy though. And I didn't want him to drink her blood right away, I wanted it to be romantic the first time without the blood lust. Yes, Kaname is a sneaky, sly evil little. . . ugh! Yes, I don't like the guy at all. I am chocked. . .I don't know what to say except that I have never had such a nice review in my life! Writing has always been one of my true loves and to hear you talk so highly of my writing is the most wonderful thing I could ask for. (Bows coninously while wipping joyful tears from my eyes)! Thank you! Oh thank you! This is for you!!**

**And I have to say! I'M NOW AN OFFICAIL JUNIOR !! WOO HOO! Sorry, had to let that out. haha! Schools out, schools out!!**

**And I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had finals and my brother had to have surjery yesterday. He's fine now though but I was at the hospital. Thanks everyone for all the caring loving reviews. I can't thank you enough. And I know I said the fighting would be in this chapter and some of it is but most of it will probably be in the next one. I'm sorry, it took longer to explain Kaname's motives then I thought it would. **

**PS. I haven't gotten any more votes so the scores still stay. If you all still want to vote your welcome to.**

Zero waited until the room was cleared. Rika clearly didn't want to go but she didn't argue when Yuuki grabbed her arm. She looked one last time at Zero's angry form, but he hadn't dared take his eyes off of Kaname.

"Just be careful." Rika mumbled as she passed him on her way out. Zero gave a small nod but she wasn't sure if it was because he would be careful or because he wanted to show that he heard her. Either way she wasn't very convinced.

After everyone had left and Kaname closed the door Zero pulled out the bloody rose, aiming it at the purebloods head. "You have a minute to give me a reason why I shouldn't send you to Hell before your time."

Kaname looked at him calmly, giving him a slight smile.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out Kiryu. It took less time then I thought. I congradulate you." Zero barred his teeth in anger, cocking the gun and placing his finger around the trigger, trying his best to control himself,

* * *

"What is he planning on doing to master Kaname?" Ruka demanded, turning to face Rika.

"Kill him I hope." Rika replied.

"You pathetic pile of dust!" Aido grabbed Ruka's arm before she could do anything more.

"Rika please, what happened? What's wrong with Zero?" Yuuki pleaded.

"I don't know. We were just talking and then he got angry. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"What, not even the other ex-human trusts you?" Ruka replied. Rika glared at her.

"Right, and your master cares so much for you right?" Rika said sarcastically, refearing to the healing cut on her face. Ruka stiffened and narrowed her eyes at her, pulling out of Aido's grip.

"Ruka, Kaname-sama would not apporve." Ichijo said, trying to calm her.

"Kaname-sama isn't here." She snapped, fixing her gaze on Rika. "No one's going to stop me now newborn!"

"No one's going to stop me either leech!"

"Rika don't!" Yuuki begged but she didn't listen, feeling the eager feeling once more. The excitement of what was coming. "Ichijo, Aido! Stop them!"

"Let them duke it out. I'm rather interested in seeing this." Aido said. Yuuki watched in horror as Ruka showed her razor sharp fangs, her body tensing in anger.

"Rika don't!" Yuuki screamed and covered her eyes as they both flew at each other like two wild, hungry animals, clashing together.

* * *

"Why? Why would you put her through that?" Zero demanded, shaking from the restraint it took to keep his finger from pulling back on the trigger.

"You really don't know? It's not that hard to figure out if you think." Kaname replied. "I went to the home, to capture the vampires. That much is true. To punish them for attacking a human family. It was rather close to the school and the council gave me permission to protect it."

"You're boring me Kuran!"

"I found the girl hidding. I didn't plan it Kiryu but in seeing her there, I found the perfect solution to my problem." Zero stared at him intently. "You can be quite cluless you know. Even I could tell that Yuuki wasn't quite sure of her decision. She loves me as she says but you were always the ounce of doubt in the back of her mind.The only man who I could never fight in fear of loosing her and never befriend for fear of you taking her from me."

"What does this have to do with Rika?" Zero hissed.

"She was the very answer to all our problems. I knew that somehow, you two would bond if I made her hate vampires enough. If she was someone you could relate too, someone you could love and hold Kiryu. So I made her that person. Knowing that if I could get you away from Yuuki, get your mind off of her, she would eventually start to forget about you."

"You-"

"Come now, I did you a favor as well. Now you have someone to love, your own little romance story inside the story."

"You destroyed an innocent life!"

"We all win Kiryu. All of us have what we want."

"What about Rika? You think this was what she wanted? To see her family murdered and then turned into the same monster that killed them!?"

"She'll soon forget about it. You'll help her with that. You already have." Kaname said.

"That's not something you get over! And what will Yuuki say now that you created a vampire because of her?"

"Yuuki will never find out Kiryu." Zero raised a single eyebrow at him and lowered the gun.

"Why's that?"

"Because you won't tell her and I won't."

"Why wouldn't I?" Zero demanded.

"Because to do that you would have to admit two things." Kaname replied slyly. "You would first have to admit that you do, or did love Yuuki at one point as more then a sister. How do you think that would make her feel? You could never do that to her.

If she did hate me after that she would try to go to the only other shoulder she had to cry on. Then you would have to choose between her or Rika, you would have to break one of their hearts. Then you would have to admit which one you love more." Zero felt himself getting angrier, the fact that he was right didn't help much.

"If she didn't fully hate me, then how would she feel about you for telling her? Do you think she would be glad that you tried, or do you think she would be angry that it almost ruined our relationship?"

"You just have this all figured out don't you Kuran?"

"If you're going to play this game, you need to get better at it Kiryu, either that or quit because you will loose."

"You did this for yourself. All of it. You've been playing the other vampires, Yuuki, even me since the beginning haven't you? This, all of it, has been for you."

"That rather hurts Kiryu. It was also for Yuuki."

"How long do you think you can move us around? How much longer do you think you can play this game?"

"I won't stop until I win. Yuuki is now mine, all mine. And no one will take her from me. You least of all!" Kaname hissed angrily, pouncing forward and slidding past the bloody rose, gripping Zero's shoulder and pushing him into the booksehelf. The novels rained down ontop of him as Kaname punched him in the lower stomach, causing Zero to slide on the floor. (Poor Zero!)

"I won't let you challenge everythig I've built!" Kaname said as he looked down on him. Zero glared at his sudden, furious face, gripping his stomach from the pain. "I'm warning you Kiryu! Don't test me."

Zero narrowed his eyes and with a swift movement, brought his leg from under Kaname's, making the pureblood fall backwards. They both managed to stand up at the same time, glarring at each other furiously. "You started this fight!" Zero hissed.

Kaname flew at him, aiming for his face. Zero ducked in time and grabbed his arm, flipping him onto his back on the floor. Kaname held fast to him, kicking at him with his legs and flinging Zero into the wall.

The brick wall crumbled around Zero, bending into the form of his body. Kaname stood back up, feeling blood running down his lip. He wiped it off quickly with the back of his hand and sighed. "Must we continue this Kiryu?"

Zero struggled back up. "Why don't you go back to Rika?" Zero growled in anger, his fangs falling into place at his words and swung at him, ripping his white uniform from his shoulder down to his stomach, the blood slowly beginning to seep through the material.

Kaname staggered back for a moment then spread his arm outward, sending a strong ball of energy at Zero's chest. Zero cringed in pain as he tried to withstand the blow but failed, feeling as if his head would explode as he was thrown into the floor.

**Review please!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Thanks a bunch to:**

**arya21- Well, I don't know about others but I portray Kaname as a bad guy because that's what I've always seen him as. Well, thank you for the review! I hope you like this new chapter. **

**Soap-Story- Awww, you're so sweet! Thank you ever so much and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story as much as you have these chapters. You have made me even more determined to be the best writer I can be! And I'm trying to update as fast as possible. **

**LarkaFrostfur- Oh, good old you tube! Thank **_**you **_**so much for your review. I hope you love Vampire Knight as much as I do. It really is an amazing story! (Bows twice!) I'm honored!**

**elemental heiress- Thanks a million for the review! **

**fruits-basket-girl94- I am sorry for being so mean lol. I'm so happy that you're enjoying my story! And I hate Kaname's guts as well! You kinda have to decide for yourself who wins though. You'll understand what I mean when you read the chapter. **

**KeiiORama- Lol, yeah Kaname is that. Woo hoo! FIGHT!!**

**athanasiamikee- Don't worry, I'm a girl too but I grew up with a street full of guys! I had to learn to love and live the fighting part. Thanks so much for the review! **

**glozinga- I know, poor Zero! (Even though I'm the author lol). Thanks a bunch! **

**lliada- **

**angeoudem0n- Thank you! I'm glad you like my work! **

**rukia23- Thanks a bunch! **

**Milli Tora- **

**under-a-vmpire's- spell- Hi! I'm so glad I did ok on the fight scene, they're not my strongest point. Lol! Ha, yeah, Kaname is the over-protective stalker guy. I'm so so so happy you like it! Woo hoo! (bows once more). Ah yes, the irony of the twist! Haha! It's what makes a story better I think. It did however, take me forever to think about how I was going to do this. It came out pretty close to what I wanted. Thanks soooooooooo much! And honestly, how could I not recognize your reviews! They have made me so happy and so determined to do better! And actually my school year ends on the 27 but I got out early because I'm taking care of my brother but that's still one week less of school then you. I'm sorry. But hey, the first day of school is my birthday, so that's my present every flippin year lol. I guess we both got it hard. (sighs). Your reviews always sends huge smiles to my face as well! Thank you!**

**I'm not that great at fighting scenes, my strong points are usually verbal fights and fluff so sorry if this isn't that great! **

Zero gasped for air with his head pounding harshly, clenching his hands into fists. "Go back to her now Kiryu! While you can still walk!" Kaname said above him, turning his back to him.

Zero stood up, furious. "Don't walk away from me Kaname!" Kaname looked at him, smiling. After a moment he bowed his head slightly.

"As you wish Kiryu." Kaname released another energy ball at him, only this time Zero jumped high into the air, dodging the blow.

Zero landed just a few inches from Kaname, swinging angrily at the purblood before him. Kaname staggered back, taking the blow to his face. Zero didn't stop with just that. He could no longer see what he was doing, the rage was too much, overlapping all his instincts.

He attacked, not caring where or how he injured him, just as long as he did.

Kaname landed on the floor, Zero quickly ontop of him, punching him again and again. Maybe he was hurting him, killing him but he didn't care. Thant's what he wanted. Payback for everything that he had done to him. . .no, that's not why Zero was angry. He didn't care what happened to him. It was the thought of the vampires lips on Rika's neck,

The thought of the terrified girl pleading for him to leave her alone. Pleading for help. The knowledge that he had droven her to the point of suicide. Knowing that this man hurt both physically and emotionally, the girl he loved. Knowing that he had taken her soul with no reason other then to please himself. That's why Zero was pissed off. And the fact that Kaname showed no remorse, showed actual pleasure from the fact, made him even angrier.

Kaname chuckled darkly and with little effort, pushed Zero off himself, turning him and pinning him to the floor in return. They wrestled, taking turns in punching each other. "Oh, Kiryu!' Kaname laughed "You really do love her don't you."

Zero growled angrily and grabbed his jacket, flinging him into the mirror that hung on the wall. The glass shattered into hundreds of pieaces, cutting the pureblood in various places. Kaname sank to the floor and Zero reached across the carpet picking up the bloody rose that he had earlier dropped. He stood up in the same moment that Kaname had and pressed the barrel to the his head.

* * *

Yuuki screamed in horror as Ruka picked Rika up, slamming her into the wall and then throwing her across the room. Aido and Rima quickly moved out of the way as she fell, landing on her left shoulder and feeling seiring pain shoot down her arm.

"Please stop!" Yuukis cried as Rika stumbled back up, bitting her lip in pain.

Rika pushed the bangs out of her face and took a step forward, returning back to her fighting stance. Ruka ran at her, slashing angrily with her long nails. Rika jumped back and up, bracing herself on the wall before spinnig arround and kicking Ruka in the face.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Adio said mockingly as Ruka tumbled over the velvet chairs. She stood back up furiously and sent a narrowed galre at Aido who shrugged. "The kid can fight."

"Please stop, this is insane!" Yuuki said.

Ruka ignored her and picked up one of the chairs, flinging it at Rika with as much force as she could muster. Rika brought her good arm straight down on it, braking the chair in half and runnig at her.

Rika jumped up into the air, preparing to hit her again when Ruka disappeared and reappeared on the opposite side of the room. Rika landed on the floor, one hand bracing herself.

Before either one could make a move there was a loud crashing noise from Kaname's room. Rika stood up quickly, turning to it, Ruka did the same and Yuuki ran forward, throwing open the door and gasping in surprise. "Zero!"

* * *

Zero looked sidways at Yuuki but turned his attention back to Kaname, tightening his hold on the gun. "Zero don't!"

Rika pushed her way pass Yuuki and looked at the scene before her. This wasn't good, not at all. Of course she wanted Kaname dead, there was no question but Zero would never make it out of the room alive. She ran to him, grabbing his arm with her one good hand.

"Zero!" Rika said as she tried to pull him away. "Don't do it!" He ignored her. "Please Zero, he isn't worth it!" This time it was Shiki who was behind Zero, his hands gripping his throat, waiting. "Zero listen to me!" Rika demanded, he didn't reply.

"Listen!" She yelled until he turned his head slightly to her, shaking in anger. "This is what he wants from you. Don't give it to him! He isn't worth it!" She said firmly while gripping her arm. "Please!"

It took Zero a moment to calm himself enough to lower the gun but he did, still staring at Kaname. He knew Rika was right, this was what Kaname wanted. If he couldn't have won this fight then he would have wanted Zero to loose everything else after it. Shiki released him slowly, still standing ready.

"What's going on?" Yuuki demanded, galring at both. "Zero?" She asked. When he didn't reply she turned to face Kaname.

"It was nothing but a disagreemtent." Kaname replied cooly as he straightened out his jacket which was now torn and stained with both his and Zero's blood. Zero snorted at his words but turned from him, beyond disgusted.

"Zero. . ." Rika whispered as she grabbed his hand, trying to meet his amethyst eyes. He pulled away from her, not able to stand there under her questioning gaze and headed for the door.

"Remember what I told you Kiryu. Even now, you would have lost the game." Kaname replied. Zero stared at him over his shoulder, thinking that he still had a chance to shoot him.

"What's going on?" Yuuki demanded as she looked from Kaname, to Zero to the trashed room. "Zero, you were going to shoot him! What were you thinking!" She said with tears in her eyes.

That was all he could take. Zero pushed passed her, bitting his lip in rage and striding out of the room before he did or said something he knew he shouldn't.

Rika turned to Kaname, noting the small smile on his lips.

"What did you tell him?!" She hissed.

"As I said, it was just a disagreement." Rika sighed in frustration but ran after Zero, seeing him, moving quickly down the stairs.

"Smpai? What happened?" Yuuki asked as she took in fully, his bloody figure. He smiled and removed the handkerchief from the pocket of his uniform jacket.

"It was nothing love, nothing you need to worry about."

* * *

"Zero, please stop!" Rika begged as she caught up to him and grabbed his arm. He did stop for her sake, for he did see that her left arm was hanging awkwardly at her side but he didn't look at her. She looked him up and down and after seeing just how badly he was gasped. "Oh god Zero, what did he do to you?"

He didn't reply. He was still shaking too badly with his hand wrapped so tightly around the bloody rose his knuckles turned white. Rika saw this as well.

She cautiously reached over and began untangling his fingers from the gun , watching his expression carefully. But he didn't refuse, he kept his head bowed and allowed it to fall to the floor.

"Zero." Rika said softly, as gentle as a mother spoke to her frightened child. "Zero we have to get you to the infirmary."

"No." He said coldly.

"Alright," She said in understadning. "Then lets go back to the room." He yanked out of her grip and walked forward.

She took a deep breathe, ignoring the pain in her own arm and went to him again. She didn't say anything this time, instead, she wrapped her arms around him and berried her face into his shoulder.

His body stiffened and then he closed his eyes, the days events just starting to take effect on him. He could feel every muscle and bone hurting.

He didn't hug her back not after knowing what he knew but he also couldn't push her away either.

"It's alright Zero. It's over." She whispered. The words were like bricks in his stomach. It wasn't over, it had just begun and already he had lost. How could he stay and be comforted by her? How could he allow her to care so much for him when he was responsible for what happed? He grabbed her shoulders and moved her out of his way, opening the door. "Zero. . ."

"Go back to the room." He demanded icily. She paused, not sure what else to say.

"But Zero, I-"

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled and ran, not daring to look back at her hurt expression.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took a while! Thanks to : **

**KeiiORama- I want to strangle Kaname too! You'll see why Zero is acting like this. Thanks so much.**

**glozinga- Thank you for the review, I can only say that Yuuki really needs to know don't you? I wonder if I should let her? Hmmm, we'll see. **

**rukia- I'm glad that Zero is acting like his character! And Kaname is such a sly fox, he's so selfish! I am sorry about the typos also. Thank you!**

**elemental heiress- Thanks for the review!**

**Soap-Story- Oh thank you!! ("Eeeek!" yelps at sight of whip and cowers behind the computer screen while typing furiously!) Lol, thank you so very, very much! I'm honored that this is your favorite! **

**Milli Tora- Well, Kaname isn't that evil, he isn't the major bad guy in this ****story but I personally think of him as evil. Yes, finally Zero admits his feelings and in this chapter even more so! Don't worry about not reviewing, I'm honored that you take the time at all! Thank you!!**

**LarkaFrostfur- (Bows) Thank you, thank you!! I'm glad my fight scenes are alright, it just always takes a lot more effort for me to write them but I am happy to to make this story. Thanks again and I apologize again for taking so long. I hope you like this new chapter!**

**annemmora-**

**Salamanda Panda-**

**SOLberry-**

**under-a-vampires-spell- Thank you, I was hoping the fight scenes came out well and it was a little easier to write the one between Rika and Ruka then Zero and Kaname. Well, Zero didn't really dump her, he just pushed her away, but I noticed that he does that a lot in the manga, to Yuuki that is. He gets so confused with his feelings, but then that's most guys huh? Don't worry, I'm not about to let those two separate yet. And I'm so glad that I can still put the suspense! Woo hoo! Well I really hope you like this chapter, a lot of fluff! I have to apologize to you to for taking so long! Sorry! I can't wait until you update your story either!! I'll be waiting for that!! I hope you did well on your exams to! Thanks so much! **

**_And everybody, this is the one chapter I don't mind flames! I've dreamt of this one chapter so long, if I give you any less then perfect I deserve the harshest words you can think of! So please, feel free to be perfectly honest with me, I can take it. . . I think. Lol. Please, do tell me what you think and I'm trying to make Zero as close to character as possible and still getting him to be the sensitive guy he needs to be. Enjoy!_ **

Yuuki waited for Kaname as he changed in the other room. The other vampires had cleaned up the mess and Ruka had cleaned herself up as well, having earned a bloody lip and sprained ankle from the fight with Rika. Yuuki paced back and forth, bitting her finger nail as she tried to understand what had just happened.

'Something had to have happened!' She thought desperately to herself. 'What could Zero have done?' Then she turned and began walking next to the window. 'Unless Kaname was the one who made a mistake?' She stopped in mid step and shook her head, the brunette strands of hair brushing against her face.

Neither one had told her anything! What really happened? It had to have been something very bad. What had they been fighting about? Just then Kaname walked inside, smilling at her and straightening the tie to his uniform.

He was now clean and completely healed. He took in her worried expression and walked up to her, placing his finger under her chin. "What's wrong love?"

"I'm trying to understand. . .Zero, why would he want to kill you? He know's how much you mean to me. Why would he do something so. . . Why can't you tell me what you two were fighting about?"

"I've told you before. What happened between me and Kiryu was just between me and Kiryu." She bowed her head in defeat. "Yuuki, don't you trust me?"

"Yes, of course. But senpai-"

"Enough!" Kaname demanded, as he released her and then in a calmer voice added: "This is not something you should be worring about. Why don't you go and rest?" Yuuki stared at him for a minute, trying to catch her breathe.

Kaname had never hurt her. He never took her blood, never showed the vampiric side of himself to her , that was always Zero. Then why was Kaname's dark words so much more threatening then anything that Zero had ever done to her? "Yuuki?"

"No, I'm not tired." She said. Kaname ruffled her hair gently then smilled again.

"Then why don't I send Shiki with you and you can go see your friend in the infirmary? Would that make you happy?"

"Yes." Yuuki nodded weakly.

"Wait here." He said as he walked out of the room, knocking lightly on Shiki's room and entering. Shiki and Rima sat on the bed talking, instantly falling silent after seeing Kaname.

"Master Kaname." Siki replied as he stood and bowed.

"I want you to go with Yuuki." Kaname said. "And make sure that she doesn't speak to Zero Kiryu."

* * *

Zero ran until the pain in his back made him stop and he fell to his knees at the fountain just outside the moon dorms. He berried his face in his hands, closing his eyes and panting from both the pain and loss of blood.

He rubbed his forehead and sighed in frustration. "Damn him!" Zero yelled, slamming his fists into the cement tile.

He shuddered in anger and gripped his stomach, flinching. Every time, every time he had something good and decent in his life something came along and messed it up! Kaname, the night class, even himself as a vampire! Why!?

What had he done to her? Poor Rika, how could that pureblood destroy her life for him!? For him!

"She doesn't deserve this." He said to himself. "She shouldn't have to go through this because of me. I should have ended this long ago." He stood up, and suddenly remembered that he had left White Lily alone.

Zero made his way quickly yert tiredly to where he had left her at the front door to the moon dorms but she wasn't there. "Damn it!" He cursed again, and ran his hand through the long strands of silver hair. This was the last thing he needed.

He then made an even stronger attempt and began searching through the campus, spotting the snow white horse under the window to where the day class dorms were located.

White Lily was munching quietly, sighing in content as the sun settled over her, her stomach round and full from the rare, green grass she wasn't use to. Zero went to her, snatching her reigns a lot more viciously then he intended to.

The mare reared in both anger and fear at his all too quick movement. She neighed at him, crashing back down to earth and snapping at his arm, bitting down on the skin in revenge."Ouch!" Zero shouted, releasing her and watching as she trotted around the side of the building, flipping her tail back and forth and snorting in annoyance as if to say 'serves you right.'

It took him a moment and then Zero sighed, it did serve him right. He was being such an ass to everyone just because he was angry. He deserved that bite, he had to admit it. If anything, it was exactly what he needed.

He took a deep breathe then walked slowly around her, standing so she could see him clearly. "I'm sorry girl. I shouldn't have done that." He whispered softly, ignoring the new wound she had given him along with all the many others he had thanks to Kaname.

"It's been a long day but that doesn't mean I have the right to hurt the things that care for me."

White Lily looked up at him slightly but kept her head down, eating. "Forgive me girl. I didn't mean to hurt you." She whinnied softly then lifted her head and walked up to him, rubbing her nose against the arm she had bit. In that moment Zero also quickly understood that Lily wasn't the only one he hurt. "Rika." He said silently to himself.

He shook his head and rode Lily back to the stables, putting her back in her own stall and feeding the rest of the horses, which helped to calm him. After that he looked back at Cross Academy where the guest room was located and sighed, knowing what he had to do.

* * *

Rika sat up in the bed as she heard the footsteps. It had been over two hours since she had returned back to the guest room and fell exhausted on the bed. Her arm was hurting worse then before but she didn't go to the infirmary incase_ he_ had returned while she was out. Instead she laid down and tried to sleep, not able to because the words were still echoing in her head. 'Just leave me alone!'

The door slowly opened and Zero peered inside. After seeing that she was awake he entered quietly, closing the door behind him.

Rika looked at him, not sure if she should speak or not. He wasn't angry anymore, she could tell, but what wasn't rage was fatiguee and pain and a hurt that went a lot deeper then she could understand.

She wasn't upset with him, she knew he was going through a lot and his words hadn't really hurt her. It was the fact that she couldn't help him, after he had done so much for her, she couldn't even offer him comfort. It was the feeling of helplessness that bothered her more then his reaction and now she felt nothing but utter sympathy as she saw the confussion in his eyes.

Zero couldn't face her, not directly. He kept his eyes on the floor as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the corner near her feet. He didn't know how to say what he needed to. He had hurt her, wronged her, pushed her away and now, asking her for forgiveness felt as if he were asking her for too much.

Both sat there in silence, both needing to speak but neither one daring to try. 'What if he leaves again?' She thought to herself as she took in his battered figure.

'What if she hates me?' He thought. They sat there a moment longer until Zero finally broke the silence, he still had not looked at her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." It wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough to give her but it was all he could say. He was sorry, from the bottom of his unbeating heart, he was sorry.

Rika shook her head and caustiously reached over, cupping his cheek and pulling his attention to herself, wanting see those amethyst eyes.

"No." She demanded softly. "Don't be." The sympathy and understanding in her voice was more then he could take. It would have been easier to have her screaming at him, yelling at him to stop being so dumb, crying about how he had treated her. That he could have handeled. Not the understanding, it was worse then anything he had faced.

He turned his head, focusing on the door only to have her pull him back. "Hey, it's ok." She crooned. "It's ok." This time he did look at her bright green eyes and found only sincerity in them.

"I never meant to hurt you." He said sadly.

"You didn't." She replied trutfully. He shook his head, trying to shake away the guilt at the same time until she grabbed his arm, pulling him close to herself. "Zero, It's alright."

For the first time she saw him for the true, confussed, solitary young man that he was. It wasn't weakness, she could never, would never think of him as weak, It was trust, enough trust that allowed himself to be exposed to her. That, she knew took more strength then anything else.

"It's ok." She repeated and he breathed in defeat, leaning his forehead on hers and closing his eyes.

"You have no idea what I've done to you." He said. He wanted to believe her, that everything was alright but she didn't know the full extent of what he was responsible for. She needed to understand.

She closed her eyes as well and stroked his cheek with her thumb, grateful to feel him once again.

"Don't think about it." She whispered.

"All of this is my fault." He breathed, feeling his stomach tighten from something other then hunger although he wasn't sure what. "I did this to you."

"It doesn't matter Zero. It's not important." He pressed his cheek to hers, rubbing against her, wanting to be as close to her as possible.

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh." She soothed and pressed her hand to the back of his head, holding his face to her neck as both sank back down on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her, and for the first time, since Yuuki had left him, he felt… loved.

They laid there for a long time, Zero feeling the warmth of her skin against his as she ran her fingers through the strands of silver hair. He gently rubbed her aching arm as she whispered soothing words in his ear. Each one trying to offer the other some ease.

After a while Rika noticed that he was shaking and she looked at his face. His eyes had taken a crimson hue, his fangs falling over his bottom lip and she instantly understood why the wounds hadn't healed as they should have.

Zero shook his head, willing himself to turn away from her. He sat up, ruining the moment and tried to stand when she grabbed him once more.

"No." She said. "Don't go." He didn't reply but he did pause. "Stop pushing me away Zero. I can help you."

"No, I don't want to hurt you."

"Would you stop it! Zero, I've taken from you and you take from me, isn't it better then to risk hurting other people." He knew she was right but he didn't like it. "Please." She said and began unbuttoning the top of her white shirt.

He swallowed, feeling the familiar tightening in his chest as her creamy, white neck was exposed. She sat up next to him, laying her forehead on his chest and waited. . .

It took everything he had to hold himself back, fighting against himself. He grabbed her shoulders and held her back at arms length. He couldn't take anything else from her, not until she knew.

"Zero?" She asked in confusion at his determined expression.

"There's something I need to tell you." He said, the words feeling like lead in his throat. Slowly, he began to explain everything, the reason she had been bitten, his influence on it and even the reason he couldn't tell Yuuki. It meant nothing more to him now.

After he was done he looked at her intently, watching her expressionless face for a sign of what was coming.

**Give me your worst! I hope it was ok! **


	13. Chapter 13

**It's seems like I'm taking longer to update and I'm really sorry. Anyways, here's the next chapters and I'm really glad the last chapter came out alright. **

**THANK YOU: **

**glozinga- Yay! I'm glad you liked it! I really enjoyed writing Zero's character so sweet, even if he might have been a little OC! I really do love him!**

**Yume Hamanaka- I'm really glad that you like it!**

**HauntedAngel13- Well, that's your opinion and though I don't agree with it I respect it.**

**TokyoGirl7- Thank you so very much! I'm so happy you enjoy it!**

**Soap-Story- Lol! Oh thank you. That was one of the most suspenseful reviews I ever had. I almost had a heart attack. Thanks so much!**

**athanasiamikee- Ummm, thanks! I agree with you on all of those! Hope you like this next chapter although Zero and Rika are acting sweeter. **

**KeiiORama- I'm honored! I hope you find this chapter to truly be the 'good part'. **

**rukia23- Thanks ever so much!! I had a great time writing this emotion and this chapter is full with, hopefully, a lot more! I hope this was worth the wait! **

**Yoru Inu- I appreciate you writing a review, so many people just read the story and never say anything. Your reviews are what makes me try harder to make a story worth your time. I'm very glad that you can see my characters development. And, ummm, haha you might be a little surprised. I really hope you continue reading and I hope that you like this next chapter. **

**elemental heiress- Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**SalamandaPanda- Thank you so so much! **

**And everyone who added me to his/her favorites list: whitefangkitty2, M00-CH4N, yourdrippingsky, MysticMaiden18**

**under-a-vampires-spell- Yay! I'm so glad that you liked it! Woo hoo! I worked so long on just getting to that one chapter. And I know everyone is getting very acquainted with my cliffhangers lol. I was really hoping that the emotion was good and the fact that you liked it makes me so happy! Zero is such a perfect character because he always acts so serious and distant but there's been many occasions in the real story where he shows that he isn't as strong as everyone thinks he is and that makes me love him more!! And Kaname is a flippin. . .son of a. . .I hate him! Anywho, thanks so much for the review! I hope you like this next chapter and I can't wait to read more of your amazing work!! **

**Yay! I finished this chapter and I really hope you guys like it. And I really need help with deciding if I should let Yuuki know what Kaname did or not. What do you think? Please review and tell me. Enjoy!!**

Rika listened intently to Zero as he told her everything, keeping her face as straight and expressionless as she could. After he was done he looked at her carefully, as if waiting for her to attack him.

She stared at him for a moment then sighed, her face softening immediately at his worried look.

"This," She said softly, "This is the guilt you've been tormenting yourself with?"

"I swear Rika, if I could have stopped it, if I had known-" She placed her index finger over his lips and shook her head, smiling slightly.

"You honestly thaught I would blame you for this?"

"You're human life was destroyed because of me. Everything that has happened to you was because of me. How could you not?" She closed her eyes and straightened up to talk clearly.

"Zero, I hate Kaname." She replied firmly. "With every fiber of my being. And yes, what he did to me, what he did to us, was cruel and harsh and evil, and yes he may have planned for me to care for you, but I do. I love you Zero. That's it. With or without Kaname's influence, I love you."

The words made him loose his breathe for a long moment. Those words, the three words he could never remember hearing, the three words that he was sure he would never hear at all. They sounded so strange, so foreign he couldn't be sure she was talking to him.

Rika watched his face as she said this. The determined look stayed but his eyes clouded as if sadden and she waited pateintly for what he would say.

"Rika, your human life was forefitted-"

"For the vampire whom I love." She cut it. "Haven't you ever thought that this is how it was suppose to happen? Zero, there's no going back. I am a. . . vampire now. And that's fine with me, as long as I can have you ." He looked at her in disbelief then smiled slightly. "Can I have you?"

"You already own me." He replied causing her to smile.

"Then do as I tell you," She said playfully but still firmly and pulled his arm around herself so he held her waist. " and bite me."

He paused for only a minute and then grabbed her forearms, pushing her back down with his knees on either side of her. He knew that this was wrong, he didn't want to do this to her but he didn't have the power to stop himself anymore.

He felt the dull ache as his fangs spread wide and his chest tightened as he leaned over her, positioning his face to the curve of her neck. Rika closed her eyes as he tightened his hold on her, licking her neck and feeling her blood rushing.

He shivered mometarily and she felt the two pointed stings on her skin, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Her hands tightened into fists and then the sharp pain turned to a dulling ache as he began sucking.

Weather it lasted for a minute or ten she couldn't say but he finally pulled away from her, releasing her arms and looking at her guiltily. "I'm sorry Rika."

She smiled and leaned up, kissing him and licking up the bit of blood on his lips. "I'm not." She said. They stared at each other for a minute and then he smiled that rare smile, pressing himself close to her and kissing her in return.

She laughed softly and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down next to her.

"Rika. . . I do love you to." He said causing her to become serious as well.

"I will never make you chose between me and her. You know that."

"I know." He nodded.

"I know that you can't tell her either, but I can and I will if you want me to." He thought that over for a moment. If she did tell, he knew what Yuuki's reaction would be, but he shook his head.

"No. It's alright."

"Will she be safe with him?" He thought that over to but instantly knew the answer to that as well.

"He would never hurt her. He may be cruel and evil but he would first kill himself before he ever laid a hand on her.Everything he's done was so he could be with her." It grew silent between them and he looked at her serious face, shaking his head and wrapping her in his arms.

He didn't want to think about Yuuki or Kaname anymore.

She sighed and closed her eyes near his chest, the wound on his arm had already healed and she ran her hand over the tare in his shirt.He traced the new bite marks on her neck and began stroking her, feeling himself becoming very tired and very calm now that he had told her everything.

Within minutes they had both fallen asleep.

* * *

Shiki leaned against the wall as he watched over Yuuki who sat by Yori's side. He sighed in boredom, they had been there for about an hour already and Yori hadn't once woken. He didn't see the point in staying there but Yuuki insisted on it.

"My dear, it's almost nine." ( I don't know if the nurse does know about Vampires but for the stories sake, lets pretend she does.) The nurse replied as she spied Yuuki still holding Yori's hand. Shiki straightened in his corner but didn't reply. Yuuki looked up at her and smiled weekly, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"What will happen when she wakes up?" Yuuki asked.

"I'm suppose to report to Kuran Kaname and Kiryu Zero. They're suppose to ask her some questions and then her memory will be erased." She replied simply.

"Kaname and Zero were here together?" Yuuki asked quickly.

"Yes, they both brought her here."

"Were they arguing when you saw them?"

"No. They didn't say a word to each other although neither one seemed very happy to be together. Why-" Shiki walked over to them then and looked at the nurse intently.

"I think it would be best if we leave Miss. Cross alone with her friend." He said firmly, his eyes shinning and she suddenly became stiff, her eyes clouding over as she nodded remotely.

"Of course." The nurse said automatically and walked back out of the private room. Shiki turned to Yuuki then, his voice a low monotone of warning.

"I don't believe that Master Kaname will apreciate you for speaking about him to others."

"I only asked-"

"Don't ask anything at all." Yuuki shrank back in her chair but nodded. Before either one said another word the candles in the room flickered and then died, leaving the room in darkness. Shiki stared around intently, his body stiffening automatically and listened. He turned around, watching the stained glass window and a shadow passed across it, hidden by the red velvet curtains.

Yuuki couldn't see it with her normal eyesight but Shiki went to it quickly, throwing back the curtains and peering outside. He couldn't see anything and he didn't hear anything except for the howling of the wind. "It's time you leave." He said to Yuuki, turning to her.

"What's wrong?" Yuuki asked quickly, noticing the eagerness in his voice.

"Do as I tell you!" He demanded firmly. "Return back to the moon dorms and tell the others to search the campus." Yuuki stared at him for a moment then nodded, running out of the room.

"Very chivalrous of you, trying to keep the girl safe." A females voice echoed around him causing Shiki to stand perfectly still. He stared over to Yori by some false hope that it was her voice but she still laid unconscious on the bed. "Your mistake however was sending her out alone."

* * *

Yuuki hurried down the corridor feeling as if someone was watching her the whole time. She turned left and crashed into something hard, falling backwards on her butt.

The Chairman fell backwards also and both screamed in surprise at the same moment.

"Yuuki!?" Chairman Cross asked breathlessly after a moment.

"Father!?" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just on my way to speak to Zero. What are you doing out so late? No one should be wandering out here alone."

"I wasn't alone. I went to see Yori in the infirmary with Shiki and then all the lights went out and he told me to tell the night students to search the campus and then I thought someone was watching me so I started running and then when I turned I ran into you. I think that someone was in the room with us and I don't know what he was planning on doing but I need to tell Kaname- senpai-"

"My dear, slow down." Chairman Cross said soothingly as they both stood up. She was talking much too fast and he couldn't understand a word she was saying. She took a deep breathe and retold him the story much slower.

After she finished the chairman grabbed her arm and pulled her the opposite way, to where the guest rooms were located.

"What are you doing?" Yuuki demanded, horrified now that she reliazed where they were going.

"I will go to the moon dorms and warn the others. You'll stay with Zero until it's safe."

* * *

Zero was woken up by a strange, uneasy feeling. He looked down at Rika, worried until he saw her closed eyes and that she was breathing evenly.He looked around the room and after seeing no threat held her even closer to himself, not sure what was wrong and feeling very apprehensive because of it.

Rika woke up as well and looked at him in confusion, noticing his protective hold.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"Nothing." He said after a moment, not wanting to worry her. She sighed, satisfied with the answer and closed her eyes again, berring her face in the crook of his neck. He smiled when she nipped at his neck, not bitting him, just tickling him enough to lighten his mood. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so much in one day, if he even had.

Just then the door swung open and he sat up quickly, his muscles tightening and leaned overing Rika in somewhat of a protective stance. He breathed in relief after a moment when he realized that it was just the Chairman and Yuuki.

Rika looked at them from under Zero's arm and saw the surprised expression on their faces.

Yuuki gasped and felt herself blush in emberessment and jealously at the sight of both Zero and Rika in bed together. She looked quickly down at the floor, not knowing what she could say or if she should say anything at all. Chairman Cross, cleared his throat in emberessement as well and rubbed his neck.

Zero sighed in annoyance and stood up from the bed. Rika sat up and ran her hand through her hair, trying to brush it through to look a little more presentable.

"Was there something you needed?" Zero asked the Chairman. Yuuki and Chairman Cross looked slightly more releaved to see they were both fully dressed but the chairman noticed the blood and torn material on Zero's shirt.

"What happened my dear boy?" Zero looked down at his out fit and shook his head, begging to unbutton his shirt and walking over to the wardrobe that held clean clothes.

"A disagreement ." Zero said as he looked sideways at Yuuki for a moment, her face turning even redder. "What did you want?"

"We. . .uh, I -"

"I think that Shiki found the person who attacked Yori!" Yuuki said quickly, causing Zero to pause in taking off his shirt and look at her. "I think he needs help!"

"I was just on my way to tell the night class and I wanted to leave Yuuki here with you, where it's safe." Zero looked at Rika and exchanged his worn shirt for a new one.

"Yuuki and Rika can stay here. You will go to the night class and I'll go help Shiki." Zero said firmly, making no room for argument.

"Zero. . ." Rika said quickly, not very happy with the idea of him getting into another fight. He went to her and kissed her gently, forgetting for a moment that Yuuki and the Chairman were there.

"It'll be alright." He promised.

"Be careful." She said firmly, he nodded with a small smiled and turned when she grabbed his arm. "I mean it this time." She warned.

"Don't worry." He said and looked at the Chairman, avoiding Yuuki's eyes as he went to the door. "Come on."

"Zero wait!" Yuuki demanded. He paused and turned to her and waiting for her to say something. She tried to speak but couldn't not with him looking at her so closely. "I. . ."

He closed his eyes. She still couldn't decide who she wanted to believe, him or Kaname. She wanted him to defend himself, to say something that could make her believe that she didn't have to decide between the two but she did and he wasn't going to help her. He already knew, just by her hesitation which side she would take.

"Stay with Rika." Was all he said before he turned away from her and walked out with the Chairman following behind him, very confussed.Yuuki bowed her head with tears streaming down her cheeks as the door closed.

**And chapter 40 came out and if anyone understood it can you please explain it to me because I was totally lost. I also got my new addition of my Sojobeat magazine and it gave me a poster of Zero holding Yuuki (Awww) with Kaname (frown) in the background. It told me the level of vampires and how that works so I finally understand what I'm truly doing! Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woo hoo! Thank you:**

**My 100th reviewer rukia23- I hope you read chapter 40 soon! And thanks for the review!**

**My 101th reviewer under-a-vampire's-spell-Yay! I'm really glad that you liked it! And I had to add that naughty nibble. Seriously, if you were with Zero, like that wouldn't you? I think that a nibble would be the least of what I would do haha. Anywho! I'm glad that I portrayed the love well. I really enjoyed writing this. And I think that Yori will wake up next chapter. Do you think that I should let Yuuki know? I'm debating. And I'm glad that you're finally out, I hope you get to update really soon! Thanks so much for the review! **

**Soap-Story- Ummm, I'm glad that you liked it lol. And 'I do' lol. Seriously though, I think that I'm going to write another VK story but I'm not sure yet. Zero will definatley be the main character though. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**elemental heiress- Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! And I now understand chapter 40 thanks to animeluverdc so I can explain that to you if you're still confussed. And the Shojo beat issue is very, very good! Thanks! **

**glozinga- Yay, I'm glad that you liked it! Hope you like this one! **

**KeiiORama- Lol, I'm so happy you're enjoying this. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last. **

**athanasiamikee- Yeah, Yuuki likes Zero. Is there something in here you don't understand? I hope it's not too confussing. **

**KisaraCrystal-**

**I just want to remind everyone that this has no exact time of where this is taking place in the actual anime. Fit it in anywhere you want it to go but obviously it's before Yuuki finds out about her past so anywhere before chapter 36. And another reminder, the plot here is entirely my own and is conjured from the chaotic folds of my mind and yes some facts may be wrong but for the story's sake please pretend it's right. **

Shiki winced in pain as he was tossed into the wall, the bricks crumbling down around him.

"You're rather weak for such an upper class vampire." The voice said mockingly, now standing to his left. He looked in the direction and she moved again, faster then he could see.

"Who are you?" Shiki asked, as he struggled to stand up.

"That would be telling."

"You're not a vampire, but you move like one." He said, not bothering to turn around to face her, knowing she would just move again. "Like a pureblood." She laughed at him.

"I suppose that's a compliment coming from one of you."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, holding his side.

"We're on a personal mission, you could say." She replied seriously.

"You're responsible for attacking the girl aren't you?" She laughed again.

"Which one?" He looked over at Yori in the bed but didn't reply. "Those weren't personal. I didn't let them kill the girls. Our only targets are you vampires."

"You want to kill me?" He asked calmly, feeling her presence close behind him. "I don't even know who you are, I doubt you know who I am."

"We only want one pureblood in particular, but you're in our way." He spun around and moved to the side just in time to miss the long silver blade. He saw for an instant, a bit of her black cloak and silky blond hair and then she disappeared again, bouncing from one wall to the next, always just seconds before he could see or reach her.

She flew passed him and slashed his arm open, leaving one long cut that went down to the bone. He stumbled back and she laughed again. "Come now! Even the girls put up more of a fight then you!" He bent his hands into fists, she was strong, too strong for a human woman.

* * *

Zero ran after seperating from the headmaster with the uneasy feeling growing stronger as he neared the room. He heard laughter coming from the infirmary room and a loud crash and without another thought ran inside. He burst in just in time to see Shiki sink to the floor, a hooded figure standing above him with a sword pointed to his throat.

Without a second thought Zero whipped out the bloody rose and fired, sending the bright, rose shaped design at her.

She jumped backwards, landing gently on the balls of her feet and out of the way to look at him. The only thing visible about her, under the black, silk hood was a strand of blond hair and dark, red ruby lips. Her pale hand gripped the sword easily with long painted nails wrapped around the hilt.

"Kiryu Zero." She replied with a small bow. "It's been a long time."

* * *

"Please sit down!" Rika moaned as she continued watching Yuuki pace the room. Yuuki ignored her, trying to hold back both the tears and the anger. She couldn't believe, no she didn't want to believe what she had seen. Zero, with his arms around her, both of them in the bed and then. . . 'He kissed her'. The realization made her stomach ache and head hurt.

Rika shook his head and went to the window, looking out at the full moon.

"What's going on between them?" Yuuki asked through gritted teeth. Rika closed her eyes and sighed.

"Kaname didn't tell you?"

"He didn't want me to hate Zero! He know's how long we've known each other!" Yuuki said defensively.

"Why would you hate Zero?" Rika hissed angrily, turning to her. "Because he was ready to shot your perfect angel!?"

"Zero know's how much I love Kaname!"

"And Kaname know's how much you love him to! That's why it's so easy for him to control you!" Rika demanded, taking a step towards her. "Would you open your eyes! Would Zero ever hurt you intetnionaly?! You want to believe that your precious Kaname is so sweet and inocent! He's not!"

"Well," Yuuki replied. "I guess you would know more then me, what Zero would do."

"How can you be so sure that Zero is the one who did wrong? You saw the both of them, Zero was angry at Kaname, have you ever thought that there might be a reason for that?" Rika said darkly, her eyes narrowing. "Have you ever thought that the reason neither one told you anything was because they didn't want you to hate Kaname?"

"Zero can't stand his guts!" Yuuki argued. "He wouldn't do anything to protect him."

"And Kaname can't stand Zero's. So why would he say something that would be in favor of him?" Yuuki couldn't think of a reply. "You're trying to chose between the two, and you don't want to see both sides. Zero really does hate Kaname, as much as I do. But Zero also really cares for you."

"He's got you. He doesn't have to care about me." Yuuki said.

"And yet he still does!" Rika almost yelled, turning her back to her again. "He loves me, but he cares for you to." It fell silent between them, the words sinking in to Yuuki's brain to cause her even more confusion. "Why does it matter to you if Zero does have me? You shouldn't care."

"I know!" Yuuki snapped. "I know. I shouldn't care."

"Do you love him?" Rika asked in a whisper.

"What?"

"Do you love him? I want to hear it from you." Rika faced her sadly. "I know that you love Kaname. There's not a doubt about that. But do you love Zero?"

"I-I don't know." Yuuki whispered and Rika nodded, facing the moon again. "I'm so confused about how I feel."

"I wish I could help you, but that's something you have to figure out yourself." Rika said.

"If you really want to help me." Yuuki said. "Tell me what they were fighting about."

"I won't."

"Why not?" Yuuki asked angrily.

"I already told you. I don't want to hurt you."

* * *

"Who are you?" Zero asked as he aimed the gun at the figure, his eyebrows knitting together in confussion.

"It was a long time ago. You wouldn't have remembered me." She said in a seductive voice, one that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It was soothing but not in a pleasureable way. "I would have thought _you _would have been a better shot. Didn't they ever tell you 'shot to kill'?"

"I haven't decided to kill you yet or not. How do you know me?"

"Your family is well known." She said simply. "Your own story however, was a lot harder to figure out. It was very impressive."

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked with narrowed eyes. She chuckled and held up the golden hilted sword with the rose shaped design, the same that stained his neck.

"Killing. You stopped me though, is he your friend?" She asked, motioning to Shiki with the blade.

"No." Zero said truthfully.

"Then why not let me kill him? I know you're a vampire yourself, but you still hunt them."

"What about you? You're not a hunter. How do you know so much about us?" Her ruby lips turned upward in a smile.

"As I told the other, It's personal. Why didn't you want me to kill him? Are you. . .his ally?"

"No."

"Then why!?" She demanded, her voice suddenly turning from the seductive tone to anger.

"We're classmates." She smiled again, becoming calm.

"A child of the Kiryu family won't kill a vampire?"

"I kill when I have a reason." He argued.

"I have a reason." She said, lowering the sword and leaning against it as if she were bored. "He's in my way, will you still protect him?"

"This is my home. I won't let you disrupt it." Zero said. She bowed her head and was then in front of the window, her hands on the ledge with her back to him. He aimed the bloody rose at her and wrapped his finger around the trigger, preparing to pull back when she spoke again.

"No, I won't disrupt it, tonight. But my respect for your family only runs so deep. Do not trust it for long. I'm on my own mission, one I _will _see carried out." With that she jumped out the window while the candles in the room burst into life.

Zero went to the window and looked outside, trying to see her figure running away but the campus was empty. He looked upward and at the side of the building wall but she wasn't anywhere in sight. He sighed and then turned back to the room. He checked on Yori who still remained unbothered and then to where Shiki was sitting on the floor.

"You know her?" Shiki asked as he looked up at Zero, his hand holding his side.

"No." Zero replied, holding out his hand and helping him up.

"Who is she?"

"Trouble." As he said this the chairman ran inside, following after Kaname and the rest of the night class students.

"What happened here?" Kaname asked as he eyed Shiki. "Where's Yuuki?"

"With Rika." Zero said. "Don't worry Kuran. She hasn't been hurt." He knew that the pureblood understood the double meaning and he saw the relief pass his eyes before he spoke to Shiki again.

"Who was the person who did this?"

"A woman. She wouldn't say her name." Shiki said.

"A woman?" Ruka asked in mocking disbelief. "A pureblood?"

"No. A human." That made the whole night class fall silent and serious. "She's knows Kiryu." Worry and confusion fell over them and Kaname turned to Zero for confirmation.

"She knows my family." He said through gritted teeth, hating to talk to _him _but knowing he had to.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know." Zero said angrily. "But she might still be on this campus. You might want to check on that." Kaname looked back at him and then nodded to Aido.

"Take a handful and search."

"Master Kuran." Shiki interupted before Aido could reply. "She was responsible for the attack on Rika's family and the girl Yori, and she has allies." They all stared at Shiki again, horrified at what he said.

"How many allies?" Zero asked.

"I'm not sure," Shiki replied. "she said 'we'. But Senpai, her target. . ."

"Who is it?" Kaname asked.

"You."

**Ha! Take that Kaname! Mwahahahaha!! Oops, there goes my evil mind again. Lol. I wonder what will happen now? Dun, dun, dun! Review please! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry that it's taken me so long. There really is no explanation except that I had a major case of writers block. I rewrote this chapter about three times and it still didn't come out how I wanted it to. I am so sorry. I'm working on the next chapter right now and I promise it won't take so long. Maybe I'll even get it up by tomorrow. **

**Thank you: **

**Regin- Thank you ever so much!**

**athanasiamikee- Sorry you had to wait so long!**

**TokyoGirl7- Thanks so much, I'm so happy you like it! I will try my best!**

**rukia23- Nope, no coincidence, that's for sure. You'll find out soon. **

**glozinga- Yup, Kaname better watch his back! And Yuuki has some major issues!**

**Soap-Story- Lol, well I don't know about the cup holder but it wouldn't hurt for what I have in store lol. Sorry it took so long!!**

**elemental heiress- Thanks, and nope, I don't mind. I'll send you a PM just as soon as I post this chapter up!**

**Hakumei-Ko- Lol, thanks for the awsome review!**

**Kisara-Crystal- I will truly try to fulfil all your wishes. But there will definatly be a lot more Yori! I love her! Thanks a bunch!**

**Rin-Guitar-Star-**

**lilxazndevilx479-**

**Again, so so SO sorry!!**

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Rika mumbled to herself as she leaned against the window pane, her forehead pressed into the cold glass. It had been hours since Zero left and now she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Rika." Yuuki said as she walked over to her. "Do you love him? I mean, really love him?" Rika chuckled and turned to face her.

"Yes. I really do." Yuuki nodded and they both turned to the window. Rika hooked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm worried about him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Yuuki looked up to her confidently. "Rika, you're bleeding."

"What?" Yuuki reached up and swiped the rest of her silver hair over her shoulder to see the two punture marks on her neck.

* * *

Aido and the others left shortly after Shiki had told them the news. Kaname had ordered him to return back to the dorms so now all that was left was himself, Zero and Yori.

Zero watched as Kaname walked over to the window and looked outside, leaning his chin in his hand where his arm rested on the ledge. "Yuuki is safe?"

"I didn't tell her and neither will Rika." Zero hissed angrily. "Don't worry Kuran, your dark little secret stays your secret."

"Rika knows?" Kaname asked in amusement.

"Don't say her name!" Zero demanded. "And why would I keep that away from the woman I love?"

"Love? You admit that you love her." Kaname said as he turned to face him. "What did she say when you told her about my 'dark little secret' ?"

"Does it matter?" Zero snapped.

"Amuse me. She was angry at you?"

"No, she wasn't angry." Zero said as he looked at Yori, watching her chest rise and fall. "She was very understanding."

"And she said that she loves you?" Zero bit his lip, taking a deep breathe to make sure he stayed calm. He wasn't sure why he was even talking to him. Why he didn't just get up and leave. He just couldn't move.

"Yeah. After I told her about your plan. Looks like you got everything you wanted, and now someone is finally trying to pay you back for it."

"So it would seem." Kaname replied. "You have no idea who this woman was?"

"No." Zero hissed

"And even if you did you wouldn't tell me right?"

"No, I would have told you; but if I had known who she was and her reason for being here, I would have offered her my help." Zero said as he walked over to the door and Kaname chuckled. "I'm going back to bed, I'll send Yuuki to the dorms."

"Zero-chan. . ." He stopped in mid step and looked over to the bed where Yori was staring at him, her eyes half closed in exhaustion. "Where's Yuuki?"

* * *

"It's nothing." Rika said as she covered her neck with her hand. "Zero had lost too much blood while they were fighting." Yuuki felt herself blush again. It wasn't too long ago when he had taken from her, and she could easily remember each intimate moment that had passed between them. Sharing her blood with Zero had been the most private moment she had ever had with a man and knowing that Rika now had that to, made her head hurt even more.

"Oh." Yuuki mumbled and turned away from her, beging to pace the room again. "When do you think he'll be back?"

"Right now." Rika said and went to the door in time to open it for Zero as he strode inside. He hugged her tightly, pulling her to him and holding her for a minute. The moment was so private and so different then anything she knew that Yuuki had to look away. "Are you ok? I felt. . .I thought-"

"I'm fine. We found the person who attacked you and Yori."

"Who is he!?" Yuuki demanded quickly.

"She." Zero corrected her as he released Rika only to wrap one arm around her waist. "She wouldn't say her name but there's others with her. We sent the whole night class to look aroud campus."

"Why did she attack us?" Rika asked.

"I'm not sure. And she wasn't aiming at you, she wants to kill Kaname." Yuuki felt all the blood drain from her face as he said this and sat on the bed so she wouldn't fall. Rika looked at him in confusion. "I'll explain this all later, right now I need Yuuki to come with me. Yori woke up and she refuses to talk to anyone before she sees you."

Zero looked at Yuuki who nodded.

"What can I do to help?" Rika asked.

"Stay here. You're arm is still hurt, I don't want you to do anything."

"Zero, you can't expect me to do nothing?"He sighed and nodded.

"Alright. You go with Yuuki and I'll help with the search. But I need you to remember everything Yori says, can you do that?" Rika nodded. "Then you better hurry, before she falls asleep."

"Ok. Come on Yuuki." Rika said as she motioned for her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." He kissed her on the cheek and handed her her black jacket that was on the chair. "While you're at the infirmary, ask them to check your arm."

"Zero. Can I have a minute?" Yuuki asked shyly.

"Can't this wait?"

"Please." She begged. Zero looked from her to Rika.

"Go ahead. I'll wait outside."

"Rika-" She shook her head and smiled.

"You want this to. I already told you I wouldn't make you chose, it's ok." She smiled at Yuuki then closed the door behind her.

"What is it Yuuki?" Zero asked, a bit annoyed. There were so many more important things he should be doing.

"Please, don't tell me you don't want to hurt me. I just want to know the truth about what happened between you and Kaname-sama." She pleaded.

"I can't tell you ."

"Why?" She said, exasperated. "Did you do something? Zero, I won't be mad."

"Did I do something?!" He snapped. "You don't know anything about this."

"Because no one will tell me!"

"Would you just think!" He snapped. "Have I ever done something to intentionally hurt you? Would I have done something to him, would I have betrayed you like that if I didn't truly have a reason."

"I don't know. You hate him so much." He grabbed her shoulders, glaring down at her.

"Yes I hate him! God knows I hate him! But how many times Yuuki, how many times have I had to hold my tongue when you went to him? How many times have I had to see you blush, to hear you same his name. To love him? I've watched you, every single time. Everything you've felt, every smile, every laugh you ever gave to him made me hate him more and more.

"And still I never said anything, never did anything to him because I knew how much you loved him. So don't tell me that I never tried, don't tell me that you believe that I would just betray you for the fun of it! I care for you, I always have. But you're asking me to say that I care for you more then I hate him and I can't. You can't have it both ways Yuuki, I can't just ignore everything he's done. Not anymore."

She stared at him in disbelief, trying to think of something to say, trying to find words that she could argue him with but there was none. He was right. She wanted both of them to get along, the two men she loved despite their hate for each other. She had thought that maybe she could get the two to get along, if they had seen that they had something in common.

What she had failed to notice was that the only thing they had ever had in common was her.

"Zero. . ." He released her and turned to the door.

"I still care for you Yuuki. That can never change. I guess it's my fault, you always said that I was like a brother to you. I just thought that if I had ignored that, that if I had kept hoping that would have changed. That was stupid of me. I'm sorry."

"I. . ." She felt her chest tightening. This is what Zero had to go through? She had always thought it was him that didn't like her. His solitude, his lack of communication, she had always thought he had wanted to get away from her. If she had known. . .

"He's better for you anyways. It took me a long time to admit that but I finally did. A few days ago, I was going to leave, to go and become the hunter I was born to be, and then I met Rika." He looked at her over his shoulder. "Now I know what love really does feel like and I understand a little more. I know which one of us you choose and I don't blame you for it, but I can't. . . I can't ignore what he's done, no matter what you mean to me. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Zero! I'm so-"

"You haven't done anything to apologize for. Don't think about it, I don't anymore. You have your love and I have mine. Really, now we can really be brother and sister. Just like you've always wanted." She felt her eyes burning but she refused to cry. What had she really done? "Right? We can be brother and sister?"

"Of- Of course Zero." She said with a forced smile. It felt as if she were signing her life away, siblings. . .had he really gotten over her in two days? He nodded but before he could leave she spoke again. "If you had told me. . ."

"Would it really have been different?" She thought about that for a minute. If he had told her, would she have given up Kaname?

"I don't know." She said truthfully. He gave her a slight smile.

"I do. Come on, we have to go."

"Zero, even as my brother, you won't tell me will you?" He turned to her fully now.

" You do love him?" He asked seriously. It felt like the last test, the last chance for her to save herself. She could still say no. She could still give up Kaname, and pray, hope that he would except her.

"Yes." She said firmly.

"Then stop asking, stop wondering. Lock up this afternoons events and hide it in the back of your mind. Don't open up the subject again. If you truly love him, if you really want happiness and peace of mind forget it. Everyone that was troubled by the problem has forgotten it, you need to also."

**I know, kinda sucky! Sorry, this didn't come out like I wanted it to but next chapter will be better! And I just realized that I portray a pretty whinny Yuuki don't I? **

**Oh and I decided that I am going to write another VK story for all those out there who care! **

**Please R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

Ahhhh! I am so so so so sorry! I have to apologize to all my sweet, kind, loyal reviewers, I am a million times sorry for taking so long!

**Glozinga- Thank you so much for the review and she does!**

**Star Ardent- Thanks for the vote! Yay! Zero!**

**Soap-Story- Awwww! Thanks! And I'll try to bring back that action.**

**Athanasiamikee- I'm sorry to make you wait so long.**

**KisaraCrystal- Sorry the update was way to long but here you go!**

**lonewoflmasternic- Wow! Well, for everyone chapter- Chapter 7: Thank you so much! I'm so happy you liked it! Chapter 12: Well, I'm sorry it didn't come out exactly as you liked it. And yes damn it! Zero is such a hot bad guy! Woo Hoo! Chapter 13: Yeah, good old Shojo Beat! Um, yes I live in America, is that surprising? Chapter 15: I really hate Yuuki as well, and I'm sorry but I don't think I can kill her, at least not yet lol. Thanks sooooo much!!**

**nonamed-lover- I'm so sorry about Chapter 7, I didn't really catch that, and about the silver hair, actually I just love the idea of having silver hair and I figured that since Rika is my character why not? Thanks a bunch!**

**nekoshieo-san- Thanks! I really love the idea of Zero falling for a vampire as well. I won't give up although I may take a while. I am sorry it took so long!**

**Freyja-the Fallen Angel- lol, I am updating, just not that fast. Lol, thanks so much! And there will be more romance scenes!**

**yunibell- Sorry, it's probably not as soon as you would have hoped.**

**Ishhyyy- Lol, thanks, glad you enjoy it!**

**under-a-vampires-spell- It's ok, I haven't been on for a while either. I'm just glad you're back! Yeah, lol, I hate Kaname as well! And yes, Yori does get better, and you'll find out about Zero and this stranger soon lol. I'm not sure yet if I should let Yuuki find out the truth, I haven't yet decided. Lol, thank you so very very much. Yuuki does have some issues in my fic lol. And even though I created Rika, I get pretty jelous of her as well lol. **

Rika and Yuuki walked in silence down the corridor to the infirmary. Kaname was waititng for them but seemed surprised to see Rika instead of Zero.

"Yuuki!" Yori cried happily as she sat up in the bed.

"Yori!" Rika watched as Yuuki went over to her and they hugged while Kaname went to her side.

"Very brave of you to come." He said in her ear. "How's the arm?" She glared at him and joined Yuuki.

"Yori-chan? My name is Rika. I was hopping that I could ask you some questions?" Yori nodded and clung to Yuuki's hand. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really. I went looking for Yuuki, she hadn't come back all night and I thought she might be with Zero. When I walked outside the door I heard growling behind me. I tried to turn around but someone grabbed me. I felt something sharp on my neck and. . .everything went black.

"You heard growling?" Rika asked gently.

"Yes. Like a dog. .. But sadder. Like it was hurt." Rika felt the uneasy feeling back in her stomach.

"Did you hear a voice? Anything?"

"A man's. He mumbled something, but I couldn't make out the words." Yori replied hesitantly.

"Damn it!" Rika turned away quickly and without another word, ran out of the room.

"Rika!" Yuuki called after her. "Rika wait!" Rika ignored her and rushed through the corridor.

"What happened to her?" Yuuki asked, turning to Kaname as he went to Yori and placed a hand over the bandage on her neck, the blood quikly drying. He unwrapped the cloth from her neck and the wound was gone.

"I don't know. She must have thought about something." He replied, ignoring Yori's shocked face and placing his palm over her forehead. A thin blue light burned underneath his hand and her eyes widened then closed as she sunk back down to the bed. "But I have a feeling we have gotten as much information from Yori as we needed."

* * *

'Zero!' Rika thought desperately as she followed the hallway to the main doors, slipping outside. "Zero!" She called, feeling even more nervous by the second. "Zero! Zero where are you!"

How could she have been so stupid! How could she not have remembered? She had sent him out to more danger then he realized, she had let him go."Zero!" She ran around the campus, following the same route he had taken her on their tour.

"Kiryu has not come this way." Rika froze in place, hearing the footsteps behind her. "You seem very familiar."

"No, you don't know me. Just my parents and my baby sister that you murdered." Rika hissed, turning around slowly to face _her_. "Where is Zero!?"

"I am sorry about your family. It was nothing personal, he needed to feed and I couldn't control him any longer." She said sincerely. Rika bit her lip in anger, glaring at her ruby lips, not able to see anything else under the cloak. "Of course, I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Let me see your face! I want to see the face that took their lives!" _She_ chuckled, her lips glinting in the moonlight.

"Then you would be looking at the wrong person. I didn't touch your family, I only watched as he did."

"He?" Rika asked.

"I don't know his true name, not even he knows his own name. We call him Night."

"Where is he?" _She_ chuckled again.

"My dear. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. You see, Night is the only one who can do what I have set out to do. And I am confident that you would kill him at the first chance you get and I can't let him die until I complete my mission."

"To kill Kaname?" Rika asked.

"Yes, to kill Kaname. I can see that you have a bit of a grudge against him also. I'm assuming he became your master on that fateful night."

"Shut up!" _She_ laughed.

"Oh, I see you hate him as well. How interesting."

"What's interesting?" Rika demanded.

"The fact that you hate him. I wonder, would it be possible that you hate him more then you hate me?"

"What!?"

"Think about it. We don't have to fight, join me young one. Join me and we can take down Kaname. My attack was not personal. Was his?" Rika stared at her, remembering what Zero had told her. 'He changed you because of his hatred of me. You were there, you were his only answer to his problem. He did it for himself, himself and Yuuki.'

He had hurt her, and he had hurt Zero. In so many ways. Who did she hate more? _She _held out her hand for Rika to take. "Join me young one, take down the one who claimed your soul."

* * *

Zero closed his eyes in exhaustion as he leaned against the wall of the corridor.There was no one, no clue, nothing. . . Was any of this possible? She had to be hidding somewhere. Where could she possible hide that he hadn't already looked?

"You'll drive yourself crazy if you continue to think about this as you do." Aido replied as he strolled towards him. "Not that you won't become crazy anyways."

"What do you want?"

"I am looking for the woman, just as you are."

"And this is the only part of the academy you chose to come to?" Zero snapped.

"I was interested. It's funny that this determined stranger and you have teamed up so well. You, who have had strong feelings against Kaname-senpai since the beginning."

"I haven't teamed up with her, and if I really had something in for your master, he would not have lasted this long."

"That sounds suspiciously like a threat." Aido said.

"Take it as you will." Before Aido could reply, there was a loud growl from down the corridor. Both forze and turned towards the noise.

"Well dear Night. It seems we have found dinner, what luck we have, two vampires." Aido turned around, backing up to Zero's side as the male voice echoed through the hall. There was a another growl of agreement and Zero shuttered as his fangs fell into place.

**Here you guys, go, again, I am ever so sorry!! Please R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**A little better I hope? I'm sorry, school started for me about a week ago. Anywho, I'll try to update as much as possible, hopefully at least once a week. Thank you everyone:**

**nekoshieo-san- thanks, I'll try lol.**

**TokyoGirl7- Yes, I am back, thank you ever so much for the review!**

**KisaraCrystal- I'm really glad that you like it!**

**VampireMaddy- Thank you!!**

**elemental heiress- Here you go!**

**Itachi'sbaby101202- Thanks! And no, Zero didn't attack Yori, she was on her wau to find him and Yuuki when she was attacked. I'm sorry if that was confussing.**

**Hasagawa Reiko- Thanks for the review!**

**And to everyone who added me to his/her favorite list- Rin-Guitar-Star, moonlessnightforeverdarkness, CaptiveLilith, Tsuki Kage Ookami, Torchwood4, xjenny2141994, Hasagawa Reiko**

**And everyone! I did start my second Vampire Knight fic, it's called Small Favors for anyone who is interested. Please Read and Review! **

"Why do you want Kaname dead?" Rika asked. "You know my reason, I have a right to know yours."

"You really shouldn't care." _She _hissed.

"I don't help people I don't know. What do you have against Kaname?"

"You have a point. Fine, I'll tell you. Kaname Kuran has changed many people from human to vampire throughout the decades. Mostly, it was justafiable. No one questioned his intent, it was usually on the councils orders that he did it." Rika watched her carefully, seeing her red lips turn downward in a frown. "I never use to hate the pureblood. In fact, there was a time I respected him."

"What changed?"

"My brother." _She_ replied sadly. "Kaname changed my brother on one fateful night, turning him into a level-E."

"Why?"

"I never knew the reason, I never cared. He changed my brother into a crazed vampire! Isn't that enough to hate the bastard! He could have saved him, even if there had been a reason to change him, he could have kept him from such a low fate. He could have given my brother his blood to keep him from the level-E state, but he didn't. He stood and watched my brother go insane!"

"So now you want your brothers revenge?"

"As strongly as you want your families. My brother was the only person who ever cared about me, the only one I had ever truly loved, and because of Kuran, because he turned. . .I had to kill him. I had to kill my own brother!"

"What do you mean?"

"He attacked me. My brother, a level-E, attacked me. I would have allowed him to kill me if I knew it would have stopped there. But my brother was too far gone. He would attack a hundred people, he would kill a hundred families. I had to make a choice. He had no idea what he was doing, he was out of his mind but I couldn't allow him freedom. I had to make sure he didn't hurt anyone else. Do you have any idea how hard that is young one? To have to murder your own brother?

"I've been serching for the pureblood ever since then. I've made myself stronger, searched everywhere I could. . . I was, and am determined to destroy him!"

"How did you and your brother know Kaname?"

"My brother worked closely with the council, he was a loyal man to the vampire families. He respected them, he thought that he could show that humans and vampires could work together, just like the chairman here."

"And how do you know Zero?"

"After I had to murder my brother, I sought out many vampire hunters to help me. To gain knowledge on the weakness of a vampire. Kiryu's family was one of the most known. One of the best. His parents had offered to help me, unfourtanely they died before we had a chance to get to know each other well. They were people I admired.

"But we're getting off the subject. Do you plan to join me?"

"What's your name?" _She _laughed.

"You may call me Sara."

"Is that you're real name?"

"It's a name." Sara replied. "But I see your answer."

"My loyalty lies with Zero. No one else. I will follow him wherever he takes me. That path, I am sure, is not with you."

"I respect that, but I will warn you now, and only once. Do not get in my way. I have nothing agaisnt you now, but if you try and stop me, you will suffer the same fate as your family. And again, I must apologize for that."

"And I will warn you." Rika said. "I will find this Night, and I will kill him. Try to stop me, and I will have to kill you also." Sara bowed her head slightly.

"Then, till next we meet. I hope, it will not be in battle, for I would hate to see such a worthy apponent die." Sara walked passed her, towards the stables. "Kiryu is in the corridor in the boys dorm. I suggest that you go to him soon. He is in grave danger."

* * *

"What is that?" Aido asked, watching as a large, man walked forward, followed closley by a crouching figure. Zero stared intently at them. The man was tall with broad shoulders. He was wearing a cloak as well, just like the woman, only he had his hood down with dark black hair and black eyes.

The man was holding a long, thick chain which was shackled to the figure next to him. The crouching figure was a man, no, a vampire.A level E. He was crawling on all fours, his fangs out and bloody, his eyes a flaming red, just like his hair. He was thin and pale, dressed in a torn white shirt and bloody black pants.

An iron collar was around his neck. He was panting, with his long, sharpened nails digging into the floor as they advanced. The level E growled at them, licking his bloody lips in hunger.

"Night has been very hungry lately. He just loves vampires." The man in the cloak replied. Zero reached for the bloody rose, only to forget that he no longer had it. He had left it on the floor in the moon dorms.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know, I know, where the hell have I been? I am very sorry to all my reviewers but I am happy to say that my case of writers block is over and I am going to finish this story if it kills me!!!**

"What now prefect?" Aido asked under his breathe, as he and Zero took a step back.

"What's the matter, an aristocrat like you afraid of a level E?" Zero replied, causing the upper-class vampire to snort slightly in response. It wasn't surprising that Aido was unsure, although almost every aristocrat regarded the level E's as vermin, they never did put up with them. It was usually a job for the hunters.

"You have a plan right? You at least have your vampire gun?" Aido asked, remembering the last time Zero had pulled it out on him for biting Yuuki once. It was not an experience he was proud of but the warning Kaname had given him about the weapon had always remained in his mind.

"No." Zero replied simply, watching the approaching figures carefully.

"Some hunter." Aido mumbled Zero might have smiled if not for the level E's threatening growls.

"Yes Night has been very hungry, very, very hungry." The man said gleefully at the two vampires in front of him. "It's been a few days since he attacked the family. Hasn't it boy?" The man said, regarding Night as he would a pet dog.

Night was shaking with anticipation, his nails dug further into the floor, as he arched himself into a pouncing position, his eyes blazing in delight.

"Family? What family?" Zero asked, although Aido, at this point, wasn't sure what significance this had to their current situation.

"You think I know their names boy? A family not too far from here. There was a man, a woman and a baby. Does that comfort you?" The man said mockingly and Zero felt his stomach churn in disgust. _Rika…_

Night let out a moan and then the man turned his attention back to the him. "Yes, yes, you can have them." He replied as he reached into his cloak, removing a brass key. He reached over to Night's iron collar and Zero's fangs expand as he heard the soft click as it was unlocked.

Night lurched forward, springing at them with a fierce, pleasurable cry of delight at his freedom and promised meal. Zero braced himself and held his arm over his face, it wasn't enough. The weight of the creature was astonishing as his sharpened fangs dug hungrily into his forearm. Unsettling pain shot all the way up to his shoulder blade as he staggered back, falling to one knee from the force.

A second later Night was yanked back, Aido wrapped his arm around the E's torso and flung him into the opposite wall with as much strength as he could muster.

Zero ground his teeth from the pain, a large portion of his skin had been ripped off when Aido had pulled him back and was now bleeding freely onto the floor.

"Get up!" Aido demanded, puling him to stand on both feet.

"You helped me." Zero said curtly, not at all liking the fact.

"I had to." Aido said in an equally abrupt tone. "You saved Shiki."

Night was back to his feet, shaking his head from the momentary daze and trembling as he caught the scent of the fresh blood. He licked his lips, and returned to all fours, stalking slowly toward the two. Zero noticed that the other man was leaning calmly against the wall, a look of amusement on his face.

"We have to kill it." Zero said.

"Really?" Aido asked sarcastically. Zero choose to ignore the remark. Night stopped in front of him, letting out a low hissing, a challenge. Zero growled back in acceptance. The E tried another lurching attempt but this time Zero sidestepped and grabbed him by the collar of his soiled shirt, pulling him down to the floor with a yelp.

Zero had been expected the E to be surprised but he didn't have enough time to hold him down long enough. The E twisted in his grip, turning to face him instead of trying to run away and swiped at Zero, causing three bloody claw marks across the hunters chest.

Zero fell to the floor on his back, Night was instantly on top of him in a fury of biting and clawing. Zero held him back with his arms, it was all he could do as he felt the various blows to his body.

Aido once more tried to yank him off the hunter but Night turned on him. With a leap he was on Aido, ripping angrily at the aristocrats chest, his claws digging into his shoulders.

Night bent downward, his face to Aido's neck…_BANG_. A pale blue light flashed across the room. There was a long minute where no one moved and then, Night howled in the most horrifying and deathly manner before he fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

For the first time, the man leaning against the wall seemed surprised and he turned his head to peer down the corridor.

Rika stood, her hands wrapped tightly against the bloody rose, sweat dripping down her forehead with her chest heaving.

* * *

Sara stopped at White Lilly's stall when she heard the sound of the gun, a smile spreading across her ruby lips. The mare was standing at the very back of the stall with her ears lowered down to her neck and barring her teeth and the strange women. Sara turned to her.

"It seems your Zero is safe for one more night pretty one." She said quietly to the mare. "That Rika…I will enjoy this immensely."

* * *

"Don't touch him!" Rika spat angrily at the man, referring to Zero. "Don't you ever touch him!"

Zero raised his head from the floor. Her eyes had a look of pure rage as she glared in disgust at the whimpering level-E although the gun was pointing to the man.

"Which one of you is Night?" She asked angrily. When the man didn't reply she cocked the gun again and glared at him. "Which one!?"

"What interest have you with my friend?" The man asked.

"Your _friend_ murdered my family." She hissed angrily.

"Oh, I see." The man said in amusement. "How interesting." Rika, ignored him and turned the gun back on Night, advancing toward him.

The man appeared in front of the fallen level-E in that moment, causing Rika to hesitate.

"Now, now dear, put the gun down.-"

"Shut up!" Rika demanded. "Do not make the mistake that I will spare your life because your human! Get out of the way!" The man smiled again.

"Sorry dear, but Sara would have my hide if I let you kill him." He said to Rika and then looked over his shoulder to make sure Night was indeed alive. "Well, I can see we overstayed our visit, if you excuse me…"

_BANG _Rika shot the gun again but the spot that the man had been standing at was now empty and nothing but blood was left of the level E. "Damn you!" Rika shouted at the air, biting hard on her lip to keep from crying.

Zero groaned and rolled over on his side, gasping for air. "Zero!" Rika cried, running over and kneeling at his side. "Oh Zero..." She said in dismay. He struggled to sit up, he felt dizzy and disoriented but he focoused on her concerned face.

"I'm ok." He said before she could ask. Rika helped Zero to stand, slipping under his arm and guiding him carefully to his feet.

"Are _you_ alright?" She asked Aido in a slightly less concerned voice.

"Fine." Aido replied as he straightened his uniform jacket. "Thank you." He added reluctantly.

"I didn't do it to save you."

"No, but you could have waited until he bit me." Rika didn't reply to this. She turned her face to look at Zero.

"I said to be careful this time!" Zero smiled slightly as she scolded him and waited until she was done before he kissed her gently on the forehead. "Oh, and you think that makes everything alright!?" She argued, only for him to lean over and kiss her squarely on the lips.

"Better?" He asked as she slipped into silence.

"A little." She mumbled after a moment, and then added. "Idiot." He chuckled.

"So she can fight and knows how to use a gun? Seems that you found your perfect match Kiryu." Aido said, watching the couple in interest.

"Seems like it." Zero agreed.

"Sorry it took so long, I remembered that you had left the bloody rose at the moon dorms and went back to get it."

"I'm glad you did."

" We should head back to the dorms now and report this to Kaname-sama."Aido replied. "If anything all you did was injure the level E. Now, he will be craving blood even more."

**What do you think? Review!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay, I actually made my deadline. I wrote on my profile that I would update by today so here it is. Sorry everyone, my laptop broke and I just got this new one. I didn't run out on you! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

Aido opened the door to the night dorms, allowing Rika and Zero to enter before following. Everyone had gathered together. The Chairman, Yuuki, and the rest of the night class looked up at them from their seats.

"Did you find them?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes." Aido replied, walking over to Kaname. "There are two more. I didn't see the women but there is a man, and a level-E that's injured now.

"You didn't kill it?" Kanamed asked.

"Why don't you try to kill it!?" Zero snapped angrily, "We were lucky to get away from it alive!"

"Don't you dare talk to Kaname-sempa like that-"

"I saw the woman!" Rika jumped in before Ruka could continue. "I met her. Her name is Sara." Everyone turned their attention to Rika, Kaname stood up to face her.

"She told you her name?"

"Above other things."

"What else did she say?" Rima asked.

"That she intends to use Night, the level-E, to kill Kaname." Rika said. "I am surprised you don't remember her? It seems you and her brother was as close as me and you." She replied, starring at Kaname who's face fell in understanding.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Ruka demanded.

"I'll let your master explain. If you'll excuse me, I'm done with this Night Class Madness! I'm going to bed!" Rika turned back to the door when the Chairman spoke.

"Rika, it would help us a lot if you could tell us everything you know about this Sara woman."

"I don't _know _anything about her except why she wants Kaname dead."

"But you spoke to her?" Kain asked.

"She wanted me to join her." Everyone stared at Rika with fearful disbelief. "I said no!" She hissed defensively.

"Do you know how she got so much strength?"

"She said she trained with Vampire Hunters. A lot of them, Zero's parents included, that's how she knows you." She replied, turning to Zero.

"I see. Thank you, that is all the information we need. You and Kiryu may leave if you wish." Kaname said.

"Wait! What are you going to do about Sara?"

"There is no other choice. If she wishes to fight me then I will meet her. I can not allow anymore students to be hurt because of this." Yuuki's eyes widened at his words.

"Well good luck. That Night is a very powerful level-E." Zero said and joined Rika at the door.

"Zero!" Yuuki cried. "Please, you won't help us fight her?"

"We don't need-" But Yuuki ignored Kaname and went to stand in front of both Zero and Rika, bowing her head formally. "Please, please I beg for you to help us."

Zero looked at Yuuki's pleading face to Rika who was waiting for his decision quietly.

"We don't need their help!" Ruka hissed. "Sempa, I beg you to let us take care of this woman for you. We will eliminate her and the other two from these grounds for good."

"If it were that easily you would have already done it." Yuuki argued.

"I must agree with Yuuki on this." The Chairman stood up as he spoke. "I understand the differences within this group but it is no longer just a matter of you. Sara has attacked a day class student, and I fear they will attack more. I want everyone on the look out for her." Kaname sighed but nodded in agreement.

"As I am a guardian, I can't really say no." Zero replied solemnly.

"Then anyone who is has her within sight has permission to dispose of her by any means , Rika, if you two will stay here for the time being. Since you both can go out during the day I would like-"

"You forget Chairman, I haven't agreed to this." Rika said as everyone turned their attention to her again. "I love Yuuki, like a sister and I will do anything to protect her and the day class students but I'm not going to kill Sara. I have nothing against her, in fact I approve of everything she's doing."

"Rika!-"

"Don't give me that Yuuki! You can't expect me to actually help him!"

"Then you will die with that woman!" Ruka hissed.

"Ruka! Rika has a right to choose any side she wishes." Kaname said calmly.

"I'm not choosing sides! I won't help either one of you. I will follow Zero, I will stay here in these dorms if he even goes as far as to do so but my only target is Night, for reasons all my own. If you expect anything more from me, you're sadly misled."

Zero looked at her through the corner of his eye and had the urge to smile but held back, noticing the loathing disgust vibrating from the clan of vampires.

"Then it's settled. I have no doubts that she will come here. We shall wait for Sara and Night together. I suggest that no one leaves this dorm for their own protection. I take it that you sent out a warning to the day class students Chairman?" Kanamed asked.

"Yes, and tomorrow we will have an emergency evacuation."

"Very well then. I suggest everyone get some sleep. It will be better for all of us to stay in the same room in case she does decide to attack during the day."

"Oh how fun!" Rika hissed sarcastically and walked away from the small crowd, claiming the corner of the room that was closest to the window and laying down on the carpeted floor. Zero followed, sitting next to her and removing the bloody rose from under his shirt.

No one spoke after that, each person took a portion of their own. The Chairman leaned back in the red, velvet armchair and quickly fell asleep. Yuuki laid down on the couch with Kaname sitting next to her, stroking her arm again.

Kain and Ruka leaned against the wall, starring at Zero and Rika.

Shiki and Rima sat on the last step to the spiral staricase. Rima laid her head on her partners shoulder and entwined her fingers through his, taking both their hands to her lips. Aido and Ichijo meanwhile, stood obediently over Kaname and Yuuki, gazing at the floor and listening intently.

"Are you angry at me, for what I said?" Rika asked Zero as she faced the wall.

"No, but I am worried. Night is strong, I don't want you hurt but I won't stop you." It grew silent between them. Rika knew that the others were listening but she couldn't hold back the question any longer.

"He killed my family. I hope... I hope I'm strong enough...Zero, that _thing,_ Night. That is what you and I will turn into…isn't it?" When he didn't answer she looked up at him, meeting his sad, amethyst eyes and she knew the answer even before he spoke it.

"Yes." She nodded and then he cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and fought angrily against the tears until he shrugged off his jacket and laid it over her, allowing her to rest her head in his lap.

* * *

"You fool! I told you to watch over him!" Sara hissed as she kneeled over Night who was whimpering. The sun rose, casting rays inside the barn and causing the level-E to scoot farther into the shadows.

"You also told me to feed him, that's what I was trying to do!" Ian replied defensively.

"And I told you to keep away from Zero Kiryu and Rika!" Sara hissed while slapping him full in the face. "It would not have taken her much to kill either one of you! The next time you go against my orders _I_ will finish the job for her! Don't think that I need you to finish this mission!"

"Sorry." Ian said as he rubbed his bruised cheek.

"Now, clean his wounds up! I want him fully healed by tonight. Tonight, I will kill Kaname Kuran, tonight, his blood will stain Cross Academy and his lineage will end!"

* * *

Kaname gently shifted Yuuki to the side, careful not to wake her as he stood up and strode over to the stairs where both Shiki and Rima had fallen asleep. Aido watched as he climed to the next level, also noticing the glance he cast over at Rika. It wasn't long after he had disapeared that the girl stood from where she was laying with Zero.

Zero stirred when Rika stood, she watched until he became still again before taking a step back. Kaname was calling her and although she would have liked nothing more then to ignore him and fall back asleep, she couldn't ignore the force that was pulling her after the pureblood. She glidded passed the others and cast one last look at Zero. His wounds had healed for the most part but he was exhausted.

She glidded up the staircase, not noticing Hanabusa's eyes as she ascended.

"You came." Kaname said as she strode into his room where he was standing by the window.

"As if I had a choice, _Master_!" She spat out the last words, glaring at him in disgust. "What do you want from me?"

**Please, don't forget to R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey there everyone! Ok, so I had original planned not to make Kaname the major bad guy in this fic but after writing it, I couldn't follow through. He is a major ass in this story so I am sorry Kaname lovers. Please, let me know what you think about this chapter. Don't forget to R&R! **

**And please, if anyone thinks that I should change this story's rating please let me know. I don't think it's bad enough for M but I don't want to take any chances.**

"You are very intelligent Rika, it makes me proud to call you mine." Rika glared at Kaname.

"What do you want!?" She repeated.

"You have proven to be more of a problem then I predicted. I changed you to keep Zero away from Yuuki, I'm sure Kiryu told you that?" When she didn't answer he continued. "I did not think however, that you would put so much doubt it her mind."

"I didn't do that, you did! You blinded her to the truth and then you wanted someone to blame it on!" Kaname smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So hostile. I only wished to speak with you."

"Then spit it out so I can go!" She hissed.

"You're worried about becoming a level-E are you not?"

"So?"

"So, I can help you." In an instant he was standing before her, his fingers running down her cheek. "I can make it so you never fall to that level of insanity. All you have to do, is stay away from Yuuki."

"And what happens to her?" Rika asked, slapping his hand away.

"That isn't really your concern. I'll I want you to do is disappear for a while." He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist so that her back was pressed to his front. "To be saved, all you have to do is drink my blood."

* * *

Zero woke with a start, looking around the room and noticing that Rika was no longer there. Everyone else had fallen asleep on the spot where they had claimed, the vampires resting where they stood, leaning against the wall.

He looked over to where Yuuki was asleep and once noting that Kaname was also gone he quickly stood up, running up the stairs until he came upon the pureblood's room where the door was slightly ajar.

Zero could hear Rika's voice and he pressed his ear closer to catch the words.

* * *

"I think I would prefer insanity." Rika said seriously. The thought of the pureblood's blood flowing through her veins was not a welcome thought.

"It will stop everything, your worry, your status. You will be excepted as a vampire. You could live amongst them, have a family…" A shudder went through her. _Family_... "Wouldn't you like that…no, you would love that, I know, I know everything you desire."

"Shut up!" She hissed. He chuckled and pressed his hand under her chin.

"All of this could end."

"What about Zero? You expect me just to leave him like that. I should just let him know that I will live forever and he can go insane?"

"I'm sorry, I can do nothing for Kiryu. His fate has been sealed."

"If he dies, then I have nothing to live for! You can't bribe me, I won't be bought like the others. Yuuki will find out what you did in one way or another, either by me or Sara and then you will have to live with those consequences."

"You don't understand the full extent of your situation. I need you to live, you still play a vital role in my plan and I _own _you. I was hoping that you take willingly but now it seems I'll have to make you…"

"Let go of me!"

* * *

Zero removed the bloody rose but before he could do anything more Aido grabbed his arm, punching him in the stomach and sending him flying across the floor. Zero hit his head against the wall, that, and the wounds he had early earned made it easy for Aido to quickly cover him in a blanket of ice, freezing him to the floor.

"Let me go!" Zero demanded.

"Shut up!" Aido snapped. "Would you think about this for one minute! He's allowing her to have a normal life! She won't have to become a level-E, she can be saved!" Zero stopped struggling to face the aristocrat.

Aido's face was twisted in confusion, everything about the other vampire had a sincere, apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Zero but…she's better off this way."

Zero laid there a moment longer before he nodded in defeat and the ice was dissolved, allowing him to sit up on the floor. He was right, if she did drink from Kaname, she could at least live among the other vampires. He doubted that she would agree, he was almost positive that she would try to kill herself when he did fall to level-E but if it stopped the moments of crazed feelings she would otherwise have, if she didn't have to go through the heart wrenching pain of not being in control, then he wouldn't stop the pureblood, no matter how much he hated it.

* * *

"Get off of me!" Rika shouted as she pushed against the purebloods arms, trying to pry herself out of his tight embrace.

"Stop fighting." Kaname demanded and the same force that had made Rika follow him earlier made her become still in his arms. She froze, her eyes widening as her body became immobile. "I'm sorry," He said as he brought his wrist up to her mouth. "but I can't take any chances. Drink."

She bit her lip, fighting internally with the invisible hands that bent her face to his arm. She shook her head and managed to turn away.

"Stop this! Let go of me!"

"I knew that you would fight, but your self-control is commendable." Kaname whispered.

"Stop!" Rika demanded.

"Drink my blood. I demanded you." Tears seeped over the brim of her eyes as she fought back as much as she could. Her chest had begun to tighten, her fangs falling inevitably as she smelled his blood rushing through his arm. His heartbeat was surprisingly fast for someone who was acting so calm.

"Please, don't do this." She begged, the tears beginning to blur her vision while his blood began to blur her reason. "Please! Stop this! Please!" _I can't, I can't do this! I can't leave Zero by himself, I can't take from this monster! _

"Now." Kaname demanded. Rika's body shook from the restraint but she felt all her willpower slipping away in seconds. It was amazing how alluring his blood seemed. She tried to grab his arm and push it away in the last attempts of what control she had but the pressure on her chest was unbearable and the force was continuing to get stronger.

"Please don't, I beg you!" But Kaname did not allow her the freedom, he pressed his wrist to her tightly pursed lips while his eyes glowed a deep garnet from the effort it took to control her. "Please don't! Don't!" She screamed as the last bit of strength failed her.

* * *

Zero listened to Rika's pleas of help, cradling his head in his hands. She had begun to cry and he felt that his own heart would brake as he listened to her sobbing and begging. It took everything he had not to rush in there.

_She'll be free…She won't have to turn_ He tried to remind himself and every time he heard her cry out again and again.

"_Please don't! Don't!" _

Her voice pierced through every other thought. He felt a cold, numbing chill rack his body from her tone. By the way she screamed and cried, her helplessness…it sounded like more of an act of rape then just her drinking his blood.

Everything inside of him screamed for him to go to her, to pull her into his arms, to kill her assailant…He wanted so much to help her but he knew that he couldn't. That fact made tears burn the back of his own eyes.

Another strangled sob echoed from the room, It was all he could take, he stood, running pass Aido who stood in front of the door and back down the flight of stairs to where the others were still asleep.

Aido watched Zero go, the hunters eyes were red and he could only imagine how he felt. Even though Kaname was only doing what others would think was an act of kindness, the girl screamed as if she were being attacked. He loved Kaname, he had since they were younger but the thought of the pureblood controlling the girl, the indifferent attitude he had to her pleas, it caused his stomach to ache and a shudder to go up his spine.

Purebloods had the ability to control any other vampire of a lower status. Aido knew that. But when a pureblood made a vampire, they had a deeper connection they anyone else. _I didn't know that Kaname-sempa had turned Rika. _Aido thought as he turned from the door, not able to listen to the crying anymore. _I have a feeling that there is going to be more then one battle at Cross Academy, after all, even a pet will turn on it's master._ He looked back over his shoulder once more before following Zero.

* * *

Sara looked across the campus to where the moon doors laid. Kaname's thick sent of blood hung over the air like a fog and it didn't take her long to put together what had happened. She frowned.

"My poor, sweet Rika… I will wait for you. I will wait so we can kill Kaname-sama together. Don't cry my dear, it will all be over soon."

**I'm really starting to like Sara despite the fact that she controls the level-E that killed Rika's family. And poor Zero and Rika! I'm so cruel to them! Well gatta go, thanks for reading! **


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry it's taking longer than I expected but thank you to everyone who reviewed me! I'm getting so frustrated because this story is becoming the exact opposite of what I had originally planned. Kaname was suppose to be nice, Rika was suppose to be a lot more dependant on Zero, Sara was suppose to be so mean to Rika...The characters just took over and now i've had to think of a whole new ending. **

**And warning for the end, there will be character deaths. **

**Now, for the chapter... Please, I'm reaching for 200 reivews, it would be the most I've ever gotten, so please R&R!!! **

Zero stood in the middle of the furnished living room where the others vampires now stared at him in confusion. Rika's cries must have woken them. Yuuki however had remained in her unconscious like state.

He ignored everyone, looking down at the floor, not sure what else to do but just stand there and wait. Aido went to Ichijo and nodded to let them know that everything was alright, Kaname's blood was heavy in the air and everyone was feeling more apprehensive because of it.

Long, tantalizing minutes passed and then all heads turned as Kaname descended down the stairs. He moved gracefully back to the couch where Yuuki laid, his sleeve covering the bite marks and acting calmer then anyone should have.

He didn't sit down however. He turned to instantly face Zero, their eyes locking. Zero had had much practice in hating people since he was a child but that was nothing to what he felt towards the man who stood before him now.

No words were spoken, there was nothing to say. They glared at each other, making the others more alert then ever, all very ready in case a fight should brake out. But Zero stayed where he was, allowing all the anger, the sadness, the disgust to build inside him. Kaname's eyes held no emotion, his face was set, his body calm and relaxed.

Another long minute passed and then Rika appeared on the staircase. Her face was wet, tears raced down her cheeks as she focused on Zero. He wanted to move, his mind screamed at him to run up and hug her but his body wasn't filling out the commands. Her face was twisted with the same fear and hatred he had seen when she had first arrived.

Rika however could not think at all. She stumbled down the stairs thanks to the tears blurring her vision, almost loosing her balance and waking Yuuki up in the process. She straightened quickly though without loosing a step and raced into his open arms.

Zero pulled Rika tightly to his chest, shaking almost as badly as she was. Their was a silence from the onlookers some of concern and others of confusion. Both Rika and Zero ignored them all.

She gripped the collar of his shirt and berried her face into the hollow of his shoulder, "Zero…" She whimpered. He pressed his hand to the back of her neck, holding her even closer.

"I'm here…" She nodded in relief and cowered into his chest.

"Is she alright Kiryu?" Zero glared up at Kaname, how he wanted nothing more then to rip the purebloods head off. Yuuki watched the exchange in confusion, she could neither smell Kaname's blood nor had she seen that Kaname had walked down the stairs before Rika.

Rika flinched from his voice. "Please Zero…take me away from here…Please…"

Zero didn't reply to Kaname, he picked Rika up effortlessly and made for the door. The Chairman ran in front of it, spreading his arms wide to block the exit.

"Zero-" Zero grabbed his shirt with one hand and pushed him into the door, loud gasps filled the room.

"Don't you dare stand in my way!"

"Zero listen to me! You saw Night yourself, think of how much danger your putting her in if you leave!"

"It's nothing to the danger I put her in by staying." Zero hissed.

"It's not safe! Use your head! By going to the day dorms your drawing those three to them. You'll not only get yourself killed but other day class students!"

"You can take her to my room." Everyone turned to face Rima. "It's the farthest room from here and you two will be able to stay alone while remaining in the moon dorms." Zero looked from the aristocrat to Rika who nodded vigorously in his sleeve.

"Fine." Zero mumbled. He knew Rika didn't want to be anywhere near them but she would also not be willing to put the day class in danger. Rima turned and motioned for them to follow her up the stairs.

"What happened to her?" Yuuki asked in concern, Kaname sent a warning look to the others who knew better than to answer. Zero paused in front of her. He should have told her, right then and there but Rika shook her head and he shut his eyes in anger. "Zero? Rika, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Yuuki!" Rika said in a strained voice, sounding like a plea. She was close to tears, Zero could hear it in her voice. Yuuki looked at her in surprise and watched as Zero carried her up the staircase.

"Is she going to be alright?" Yuuki asked Kaname who smiled down at her, caressing her face with his finger.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Once she calms down I'll take you to see her, will that please you?" Yuuki nodded as Adio appeared at Kaname's side, clearing his throat as the pureblood turned to face him.

"Sempa, may I have a word?"

* * *

"Here." Rima said as she opened the door to her and Ruka's room. Shiki had followed them, standing by the door as the others filtered inside. "There's some clothes in the wardrobe that you're welcome to." She said as Zero gently laid Rika on the bed.

"Why?" Zero asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Shiki told me what you did, how you saved him." Rima said as she walked back to the purple haired boy. "Even if you didn't mean to, I'm thankful that you did. It's not much I can do but I trust you'll be content here for a while." She grabbed Shiki's hand and together, they left the room, closing the door behind them.

Zero looked down at Rika who was gazing at the silk blanket in exhaustion. There was a blood stain on the front of her shirt, her hair was askew… He sat down next to her and waited for her to begin talking. It wasn't long before she looked up at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I-I'm sorry Zero. I-I tried…" He pulled her to him again and berried his face in her hair.

"It was my fault, I should have been there." He whispered. "But… I can't help but think it was for the best." She pulled out of his embrace, staring at him in anger at his words, a look of betrayal on her face.

"What are you talking about!?"

"You don't have to become a level-E now. He saved you, it was more than I could have done." She glared at him for a long time and then brought her hand across his face, slapping him as hard as she possibly could. He turned his face to the side, feeling the sting with little surprise.

"Don't! Don't you dare say that to me!" She shouted before jumping off the bed. He looked at her as she crossed the room to where the window was, rubbing the tears from her eyes in the process.

"What did you think was going to happen to us!?" He asked, standing up. "You saw Night, we would have turned just as crazed as he was. We would have murdered people just like he murdered your family! Is that what you wanted because that's all I can offer you!?"

"I knew what we were!" She shouted spinning around to face him. "I knew that we had this doomed fate! I hadn't seen it until I saw Night but I knew and I was fine with that as long as we were doomed together! But now I don't even have that! I'm just suppose to watch you go insane until some hunter kills you!? I'm suppose to keep _you _bound like a dog!? Or do you expect _me _to kill you!?"

"You have choices now! You can do things-!"

"When will you understand! I don't want to live unless your with me!"

* * *

"Sempa. I hope you understand what effect all this could have. Kiryu may not be that strong but he is determined and I implore you not to push him too far." Aido whispered to Kaname.

"Do you have a problem with me saving Rika?" Kaname questioned with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not questioning anything you do, I am worried however, if she decides to join that woman and how Kiryu will react."

"She wants to kill Night more than she wants to kill me and Kiryu is not a problem. We'll speak no more of this Aido. Tell the others to keep what they know to themselves. I don't Yuuki knowing any of this."

"What don't you want me to know?" Yuuki asked with a look of fear and puzzlement on her face. Kaname and Aido turned to face her where she was standing by the door. "What happened to Rika?"

* * *

"Sara, what do you want me to do with him?" Ian asked with a sigh as she clipped on the black cloak.

"Keep Night locked up. He'll have a good feast tonight." She replied with a smile. "And stay out of sight yourself. They'll send the humans home today, let them all go, do you understand?"

"Yeah I got it. Where are you going?"

"To try and remedy a relationship." She shook her head to herself. "Boys...they are troublesome. I come here to kill a vampire and I must play a councilor as well." She sighed and looked at him. "I'll be back soon. Stay out of sight" She repeated in warning and disappeared outside.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey there everyone! I know, this story is taking so long but it's coming, slowly but surely. I really like the moment between Rika and Sara. Here you guys go. **

**Again, warning for the ending- character deaths.**

"Yuuki-"

"No, what happened to Rika?" She repeated as she took a step back. Aido looked at Kaname, giving him an apologetic shrug before walking out of the room. Whatever the pureblood decided to do afterwards, he did not want to be a part of.

Kaname took a cautious step towards her, reaching out to run his hand down her cheek.

"It's not-"

"Tell me! Tell me or I'll ask her myself! Would you rather me hear it from her or you?"

* * *

Zero watched Rika wrap her arms around herself and shake her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." She whispered.

"You need to-"

"Stop it! Don't tell me what I need to do!"

"Listen to you two, already bickering like an old married couple!" Both Rika and Zero looked at the open window where Sara's covered silhouette perched. Zero reached for the Bloody Rose but Sara held her hands out in surrender.

"I haven't come to fight, son of Kiryu." She slipped elegantly to the floor and went to stand in front of Rika. "Such a lovely face, filled with such grim tears." She said soothingly as she brushed Rika's cheek with a gloved hand.

It wasn't what the other two were expecting but it was the small, consoling gesture that Rika had been yearning for since she had escaped from Kaname's arms, the gentle touch that made the tears rise again. Whatever doubts that Rika had had about her were forgotten and she closed her eyes in the motherly comfort, leaning forward so Sara could hold her easily in her arms.

Zero watched the exchange in confusion and guilt, knowing that it should have been his shoulder Rika was crying in. Had it been so wrong for him to allow Kaname to bite her? Was it wrong to want her to live a 'normal' vampire life so she didn't have to share his fate?

"It's alright dear, it's ok." Sara whispered, patting the female, vampire's hair. "Kiryu, please hand me the blanket." He obeyed, watching her weairly as she wrapped it around Rika's shoulders. He didn't really know Sara, he had only met her the day she had attacked Shiki but Rika seemed to trust her enough to let her hug her. It was enough for now. "Don't worry, I'm not about to hurt her."

"Y-You shouldn't be here…" Rika mumbled after her crying had subsided. "They want to kill you."

"That danger stays no matter where I go." Sara whispered and motioned her to sit down on the bed. "Come here Zero." He looked up at her then at Rika, unsure if it was best that he be with her or not. "It's not up for debate!" Sara hissed and after a second he obeyed, sitting next to Rika.

"I know what happened, I don't need to be a vampire to understand, and I know it's a hard thing for the both of you. But arguing about it isn't going to change it." Zero looked down in guilt at the floor. "Rika, my dear, I am sorry, but I do hope you understand now that Kaname, that pureblood, will do anything to fulfill his wishes. I do wish that I could have saved you from this fate."

"You still want me to join you." Rika stated.

"There will always been room for both you and Kiryu at my side. I still ask you to consider this." There was a silence and then Sara looked up at the door. "It is time that I leave. I will not _make _you do anything my dear, but tonight will be the night that I take my revenge, I hope you will join me to take yours. As for you and Kiryu, now is the time when you two are to love each other, not fight. Do not let _him _tare you two apart." She looked at Zero, caressed Rika's face one last time and jumped out of the window, her cloak fluttering down behind her.

Zero stared at the window after her, not sure what was happening between Rika and the mystery woman. He looked at Rika who was starring at the floor. "I don't want to fight." She whispered at last, breaking the silence between them.

"I wanted to stop him Rika, I just... I thought it was the best thing for you."

"I know." She whispered and turned so he could wrap his arm around her. "Zero...I want to kill him. I want to..." She couldn't finish but he knew.

"You're going to join Sara?"He asked. She looked up at him from his chest, not sure how to answer, and then he leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips when she saw she was about to cry again. Suddenly, none of it seemed to matter for the moment, she closed her eyes and allowed him to gently push her back down on the bed, hovering over her, running his hand through her hair and kissing her again and again.

He was horrified to see her like this, with the haunting look back in her eyes, the tears down her face. He wanted to make that go away but he also knew he wasn't the one to do it. She had to decide herself, he was just afraid what the answer would be.

* * *

Kaname looked at Yuuki's frightened face, taking a seat on the chair. "Yuuki, please understand, everything I do, I do for you." She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not by the tone of his voice, but she stood silent and waited for her to continue. "I turned Rika."

Yuuki, took a step back in disbelief, not sure if she had heard right or not. "You what!?" It all made sense now, everything Zero had said, the reason Rika had refused to tell her, why everyone had refused to tell her.

"I turned her..." Kaname repeated. "Her family had been attacked, she was all alone. I wanted her to be able to have some sort of life, and having a human know about vampires would have been disastrous to us all." Kaname said, trying his best to keep away from the real reason.

"And she didn't want you to?"

"She was in no position to say anything at the moment I found her. She probably would have died from shock." He stood and went to stand in front of her. "Please, I kept thinking of how lonely she would be...It reminded me of the day I found you. Those poor, haunted eyes, you've suffered so much, and although I wasn't allowed to save you, I wanted to be able to save her."

Yuuki looked up at him. "And Zero got mad at you for that?"

"He thought I should have let her die, it brought up his own memories, but I think that everyone deserves a second chance." She nodded and let him pull her to his chest. "I'm sorry I kept this from you."

"I would have understood if you had told me..." She looked up at him. "And if you had asked me that night, I would have asked you to change me then to." She whispered.

"Do you still feel that way?" He asked, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"What?"

"Yuuki, if you ask it of me now, I would gladly change you."

**Please R&R! I'm getting so close to 200 reviews!!! Yay I'm so excited! Please tell me what you think!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey there, I'm back, I know it's been a while but at least its here right? Sorry for the long wait. Thank you to everyone who reviewed me and added me to his/her favorites list. Yay! School's out, school's out! Hope you all have been having an awsome summer, I know I'm not. Please R&R and tell me what you think!!!**

Chairman Cross watched as each day class student was ushered into a vehicle, weather family's or friends as Ichijo, Yuuki and Zero stood guard around them. The day class students had been told that the building had been found to have a major health hazard and would have to be fixed before they could attend any longer.

The only person besides himself that was staying would be Yori who still laid asleep in the infirmary.

As the last car zoomed away Chairman Cross looked across the grounds. He had the sense that someone was watching them. His eyes scanned around them but found nothing. He then turned his attention to Zero, the boy who was like a son to him, and Yuuki, the girl he had adopted as a daughter.

Neither of the two looked at each other. A quiet indifference took over them and they avoided each others contact, moving so Ichijo was between them. Chairman Cross did not like this fact, knowing that Zero would rather be near a vampire then his childhood friend was not good in any sense.

The Chairman sighed, perhaps it would have been better if Rika hadn't come here. Perhaps he should have listened to Zero and refused her the complete transformation. It may have saved all of them a lot of trouble but at the same time he hadn't seen Zero this happy since Yukki. Looking at his son, he couldn't really say he had made a mistake.

* * *

Rika watched the evacuation from the confides of Rima's room, Zero stood off by himself while Ichijo and Yuuki were talking. She couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt. If it weren't for her, it would be Zero that Yuuki was talking to.

Before she could ponder that any further there was a soft knock at the door and she stiffened as it opened without waiting for her to say 'come in'.

Ruka strolled inside, her gorgeous hair floating like a waterfall behind her. She held a cup of steaming tea which she laid on the bedside table, looking rather uncomfortable.

Rika waited for her to talk, watching in uncertainty.

"I-I brought you some tea." Ruka finally replied, staring at the floor.

"Why? Did you poison it?" Rika demanded.

"I suppose I deserved that. But you haven't exactly been the easiest person to get along with yourself you know!"

"You're the one who accused me and threatened me when we first met!"

Ruka glared at her then sighed. "I didn't come to fight, I came to apologize."

"For what?"

"My attitude to you…and what Kaname-sama did." Rika could feel herself shiver at his name and turned back to the window.

"How do you know-"

"The whole group has a general idea. We could smell his blood and here you screaming. The only one whom seems ignorant of all of this is his little human pet." Ruka replied.

"Well that's exactly what he wanted, you should be happy for our master." Ruka stared at her, wondering over the fact that she had said _our _instead of _your_.

"I don't agree with what he did to you."

"No, you probably would have relished the fact if I had gone insane." Rika still waited for her to snap, to scream and attack but Ruka shook her head.

"I'm very protective of Master Kaname, I saw you as a threat. I'm sorry, after what he did to you…well, most would say it's a blessing but I know what it feels like, to have to watch a love one go on without you. I can imagine what you and Kiryu are feeling. I'm sorry."

Rika looked at her intently and then nodded in acceptance. "I'm sorry to, I suppose I saw all vampires as evil creatures, I didn't even give any of you a chance."

Rika walked over and sat on the bed, Ruka did the same. Rika then reached over and took a sip of the tea that she had been given and smiled slightly. "You know, there is one more in your group that has to love from afar."

Ruka looked at her questioningly. "Kain, I believe is what you call him. He really likes you."

"How do you know?"

"He looks at you like you do Kaname, he follows you…He's in love with you. I don' know him personally but you two seem like good friends, and he seems honest enough. You're so beautiful, you don't have to follow one man."

Rika took another sip of her tea and watched as a smile formed over Ruka's lips.

* * *

Sara moved silently from shop to shop, watching as the people in the market strolled on with their daily lives. She walked passed the old, abandoned buildings, into the fields and through the back roads until she came to the graveyard where she stopped in front of a headstone, one she had had made for her brother.

After saying a prayer and offering a flower to the memoir, she stepped back and removed the hood from her cloak. Long, golden locks rippled loosely down to her knees, as her bright blue eyes looked upward into the sun. She felt older then the twenty-five she was. Her skin was pale from lack of sleep and food, her body firm from all the years of training, but she was sore, her muscles ached, her head hurt.

She was able to move as fast as a vampire, but that was just from the drugs she had gotten from the Hunters Society. It worked for a few hours but she paid her price with pain later on. She only hoped that the last time she would have to use any of her weapons or medicine would be tonight.

She brought her blue eyes back to the floor and touched her palm to the cool marble. "I will end it tonight brother, Kaname Kuran will die by my hand or I will by his. If I win, I will avenge you, if I die…well then, I will find you in death. Please, brother, give me the strength you use to have, allow me to kill him, to end this suffering once and for all."

* * *

Zero waited until all the cars were out of sight and word came that there was no one from the day class left in the building before he finally decided it was safe. He needed to go see White Lilly, he hoped she was alright since he hadn't been by for a while, besides, he wanted to clear his head. He turned to go when Yuuki ran up to him.

"Zero, can I speak with you?"

"Not now Yuuki."

"Zero, Kaname told me what happened!" She screamed, making him stop in mid step. "I know he turned Rika."

"And?" He asked, turning back to her.

"And Zero, he was trying to help her." He felt his stomach tighten to a knot.

"What!?"

"Zero she would have died… I know that you were thinking about your family, but she never would have been with you if Kaname hadn't been so kind as to change her."

"If he hadn't been so kind!? Are you kidding me!?" He roared. "Ask him why he changed her Yuuki, the real reason! It had nothing to do with helping her, or saving her! It was all because he wanted you!"

"What? Zero, he already told me-"

"No! You are so blided Yuuki, you have no idea what he's done!" He meant to leave, he was trying to when her voice stopped him again.

"He asked me if I wanted him to change me! And I said yes!"

**Hope you all are enjoying! It was a little different with Ruka and Rika I know but I kind of like them that way. So let me know what you think! Thanks for your time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLY CROW I'm updating! Hell must have frozen over! Haha, ok, so sorry to all my reviewers! Hope this chapter makes up for the wait! Love you all!**

"You said what!" Zero's eyes flashed dangerously as his voice turned down into a low hiss. He looked at her, his amethyst eyes nearly glowing in anger.

"I said yes." She replied firmly, her mind made up. She watched as his hands clench into fists and waited patiently for the oncoming storm. It was almost an amusing thought now that she thought about it, Zero's anger increasing at the thought of Kaname's fangs piercing her neck…

Zero's muscles tightened in tension and then his body slackened, his hands unclenching for a moment before he turned his back to her again. "You really want him to? No… Don't answer. I already know the answer."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad!" He snarled. "But nothing I say or do is going to change your mind about him! If you really think you can live with yourself, after knowing what we do to survive, after knowing what he did, if you can live with that _thing_ turning you into one of us, then live with this nightmare for as long as you can! But you have no idea what you'll be doing to yourself."

It was the worst thing he had ever said to her in her own opinion. She could live with the heated glares, the bursts of rage, she could understand his coldness, but this... acceptance. It was the worst betrayal she had ever felt from Zero, as if he really did no longer care for her.

"You'd let me become a vampire?" She asked shakily. He turned to go.

"Go to your lover Yuuki, spend as much time together as you can." He whispered icily. "But before you allow him to change you, you should make sure he survives the night, because I promise you, he has more then one enemy against him." With that he was gone. She wasn't sure if he had meant himself or Rika but the words alone were enough to cause a chill to run up her spine.

* * *

Sara returned to White Lily's stall where Ian and Night were awaiting her return. As requested, Night was back to his usual self, the wounds healed and his hunger seemed a bit stronger then before. She looked and Ian.

"What did you feed him? All the humans are gone." Ian nodded to one of the horse stalls, the only one that was now empty. Sara frowned. "I suppose if it does the job... I'm glad that you didn't touch the white mare... She has become a personal favorite of mine..."

"You mean it's because _he_ likes her." Ian said in annoyance. Sara laughed.

"Are you jelous of Kiryu?"

"Why are you spending so much time with him? You even spared him!"

"Of course I did. I'm not a murderer. He wasn't standing in my way, and his parent's-"

"He's a vampire!" She laughed again.

"Yes he's a vampire, a soon to be level E who hates Kaname as much as I do. He is also Rika's lover, and I want Rika on my side." She walked over to Ian and ran a gloved hand across his face in a gentle caress. "My dear, I am not infatuated with Kiryu. My life has no room for such feelings. You have been very faithful to me, and I in return have done the same for you. Do not be jelous. Kiryu and I share only mutual hatred. Nothing more."

She smiled at him before going over to Night who was again wearing his muzzle. She kneeled down and pet his head as she would a dog as Ian watched, his hands still clenched into fists with Zero's face burning in the back of his mind.

* * *

Kaname settled himself in the chair inside the dorms. The other vampire's remaining loyally at his side. The doors opened as Chairman Cross strolled inside. "Kaname, all the day students are gone." Kaname nodded gently.

"That's wonderful news. I trust with Yuuki and Kiryu on the job, you had no problems?"

"None with the students..." Kaname looked closely at him.

"What exactly did you come here to tell me?" Chariman frowned.

"Kaname, Yuuki and Zero are close, very close... I just hope you understand the situation you are putting them in. I only want to keep the peace here at Cross Academy for as long as I can. I am no one to judge your actions but please remember, you already have this woman after you, you don't want Kiryu to join her."

"Kiryu is free to join whoever he will. In truth I'm a bit interested to see what he would do if he does join Sara... but I'm not worried." Aido and Ruka both looked up at Kaname, then each other. Again Chairman frowned.

"Kaname, it's not you I'm worried about. If Zero does join... Rika would undoubtably follow and I fear what will happen to the both of them, and those who try to protect you." Kaname smiled.

"You're worried I will kill them, or have them killed?" Chairman didn't answer.

* * *

Yuuki made her way back to the moon dorms, her head spinning at Zero's reaction. She reached the doors only to find them open, and was about to walk inside when she heard Kaname's voice. She pressed her ear to the wall and peeked around the corner, only able to see the back of the Chairman's head.

"Believe me, I have no intention of killing Zero or Rika."

"Unless they attack you of course?" Chairman asked.

"If I am threatened, I can not stop what will happen to those who do it. Whether by me or the others." Kaname replied, motioning to the other vampire's in the room, all except three nodded in approval.

"But you've given both Zero and Rika ample reason to do it. The whole point of them to join Sara would be to kill you."

"This is a war Chairman, I'm sure they both know what is at risk."

"These are your fellow students... Rika is your vassal-"

"Then she should know better then to attack her master. Since she drank from me, our blood bond grows deeper then before, I can stop her easily if I wish." Yuuki had to clamp her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't gasp out loud. Rika had drank from Kaname? That meant she was no longer going to fall to level E, which meant Zero...

"And what of Zero?" Cross asked. Again Kaname smiled.

"Kiryu will easily be disposed of..."

**Again, I'm so so so sorry for such a long wait. Please R&R**


End file.
